Living on the Edge
by Bloodthirstyvampire91
Summary: Hisagi is cursed by a sorcerer. Character Death. Yaoi. HisagiXUkitake


"Living on the Edge"

If I didn't fail this mission, then he wouldn't have left. I could've saved Kaien and he would be alive today. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Kaien. If only I had intervened sooner."

"It's not your fault I died. Please, don't put the blame on yourself." I heard Kaien whisper to me. It startled me because I was alone in my room.

I had locked myself in my room after I returned home drom the mission. "Open the door, Shuuhei!"

"I do not wish to talk to anyone. Just leave me alone!"

"This is Taichou Ukitake. I demand you to open this door!" The door slid open and Ukitake walked in. "What the heck is wrong with you? Why did you run off like that?"

"It's my fault Kaien's dead! I should've intervened sooner and he would still be here."

"If you would have, he would lose his pride as a fighter." He hugged me close to him. "No one blames you for this. I know exactly how you feel because I, too, lost someone dear to me."

"I'm sorry." I kept repeating it over and over until I heard him cough nonstop. "Taichou, are you okay?" I looked up at him and saw blood seep through his fingers over his mouth.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." He fell to his knees and continued to cough up blood. "Why now? Why is this happening at a time like this?" He mumbled.

"I'm taking you to the medic. Maybe she can help."

"No, I'm okay, really."

"No, you're not. I'm not going to let you die. I don't want to see anyone else die."

"I'm too heavy fo you to carry."

"No, I'm strong enough. I've seen enough blood to last a lifetime and I don't want to see anymore." I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the medic's station. "See, I told you I was strong enough."

"I guess I underestimated you." He smiled and he feel unconscious.

"Hey, wake up." I watched as he opened his eyes and looked around. "Relax, you're in the medic's room. You fell unconscious on the way here."

"Did I worry you?"

"Yeah, you did." I smiled and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I guess I got too excited." He chuckled and slowly sat up, resting against the wall.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright." He blushed slightly and turned his head away. "You're blushing."

"I didn't think you noticed." He looked back at me, but he didn't look me in the eyes.

"If you have something to say, just say it. At least get it off your chest."

"Fine. Come closer and I'll tell you." I leaned closer and he kissed me on the lips. "I love you."

"Hmph. I wasn't expecting that." I smiled and leaned back to look him in the eyes. "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to be around me any- what?"

"I love you." I smiled and in for another kiss. This one was more passionate that the first one. When we broke apart, the medic approached us.

"Taichou, your blood tests show that your health is failing."

"Yes, I already know that. It's been like this for years."

"You should be fine if you don't get too excited again."

"Okay. Shuuhei, could you walk with me to my room?"

"Sure. I don't mind." He put his arm around my shoulders and I helped him walk. Once he opened the door, he jerked me inside and crushed our lips together.

"Shuuhei, I love you so much. You don't know how long I've wanted this."

"Taichou, I want to, but I can't." He stepped back and looked at me.

"Why not?"

"Well, whenever I fall in love with someone, that person dies. I'm cursed."

"You're not cursed. If you want, you can leave. You don't have to stay here."

"I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of what may happen. I'm afraid of being alone and being hurt to no repair."

"It's okay. You can leave and we'll still be friends." He hugged me, but I shrugged him off. Tears fell to the floor as I turned my head away.

"I'm sorry..." I ran from his room and to my room, shutting the door.

"Shuuhei, is everything all right?" It was Lieutenant Renji.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I saw you crying and running to your room.Can I come in?"

"Sure." He slid the door open and sat beside me.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you cry before."

"It's nothing, Renji." I cried on his shoulder and he just embraced me.

"It's okay, Shuuhei. Let it all out." Everything was falling apart by the second.

"I'm okay, Renji. You can let me go now."

"Okay. Well, I have to go, but if you need me, you know where to look."

"Thanks, Renji." He opened the door and left.

"Hello, Ukitake."

"How's it going, Renji?"

"I'm great. Oh, If you're looking for Shuuhei, he's in his room."

"Thank you." Renji continued on his way and Ukitake knocked on the door. "Shuuhei, can I come in? I just want to talk."

"You may enter." He walked in and sat beside me. "I'm sorry for running away."

"I understand. It's not your fault."

"I'm just afraid of losing the one person I love."

"We should counteract this curse. Who put this curse on you?"

"I don't know. This curse was put on me when I was little. The only people I loved that didn't die were my parents. They died of old age, though."

"Let's go on a journey to counteract this curse. We'll leave once you're ready."

"Okay. I'll be ready once I pack and change clothes." I walked to my walk-in closet. "Aren't you going to pack?"

"Well, I have no other clothing except what I have on. I'm ready to go. You might want to pack a First Aid Kit, though."

"All right. I'll get one on the way out. I just need to pack some sood, some water, and I'll be ready."

We walked to the entrance of the city and stopped. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Taichou Ukitake and Shuuhei. We mean you no harm." Two men appeared in front of us and I was afraid. "What the-"

"Forgive us, Taichou. We did not know it was you."

"Hmph. Relax, we're only passing through. You guys things way too seriously."

"You there! Shuuhei?"

"What?"

"Don't let anything happen to the captain. We will hold you responsible for any injury."

"Okay. I wouldn't worry about him." We both smiled and left the men behind.

"Where should we start looking?"

"Maybe my hometown could give us a clue. Besides, I need to see my brother."

"Okay. Do you remember which way to go?"

"Yeah, but..."

"What?"

"There are people who attack travellers who pass on their territory."

"You don't wish to fight them, do you?"

"I can't attack my friends."

"They're your friends?"

"Well, yeah. We grew up together. Plus, I don't want to see any bloodshed."

"If they know you, then they won't attack. Hopefully, there won't be any fighting or bloodshed."

"I hope so." We continued on until we came to a forest. As we walked through, I felt we were being watched. Ukitake must have felt it, too, because he gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"We're being watched."

"I know." A group of people jumped from a tree and approached us. I relaxed instantly. "Relax, they're my friends."

"All right. I'll let you handle this situation. Be careful."

"I will." I stepped forward, putting myself between the captain and the young men.

"Those who trespass will be persecuted! State your business."

"We're here on a journey to heal my friend. We mean you no harm and wish to pass."

"He doesn't look injured. Why should we trust you?"

"He has an illness and it is killing him. You should know me enough to trust me anyway."

"Why is it you look so familiar?"

"You haven't forgotten me already, have you? It's only been 6 months."

"It can't be... Shuuhei? Is that you?"

"The one and only. See, I knew you wouldn't forget me. How is everyone back home?"

"They miss you, but everyone is doing fine."

"What's Izuru doing?"

"He's up ahead, waiting for your return. Man, I still can't believe it's you."

"It's me. This is Taichou Ukitake. He's one of the people I trust. There's not very many you can trust where we live."

"My name is Syn. These are my friends, Aizen and Histugaya." They waved and smiled. We followed them to Izuru's house and they left.

"Thanks, guys. I hope to see you soon." After knocking a few times, he answered.

"Shuuhei? Is it really you?"

"Hey, bro. Long time no see, huh? We need your help."

"Okay. Come in and make yourselves at home." We walked through the door and sat on the futon. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, I'm here to lift the curse. Do you remember who cast it upon me?"

"He's dead. He killed my friends and he eventually died. I didn't kill him and I don't know who did, either." He smiled weakly and brought us some water.

"How am I supposed to lift this curse now? Am I bound like this for life?"

"No, Shuuhei. You're not going to be cursed for life."

"There may still be a way to get rid of the curse." He walked to his room and dug through some boxes.

"What are you looking for, Izuru?"

"When the sorcerer died, his belongings were sent to me. If his book of spells is here, maybe we can counteract this curse."

There was pounding on the door, followed by shouting. "Izuru, open up! We know you're in here. Resistence is futile!"

"Izuru, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, Shuuhei. I want you two to hide under my bed until these men leave. There's no time to explain right now, but I need you to trust me."

"I trust you, brother. Let's go, Taichou." We hid under the bed and waited for what seemed like an eternity. I could hear shouting and heavey footsteps that were getting closer.

They were too heavy to be Izuru's and I tensed. Ukitake captured my lips and helped me relax. "There is nothing here. I want you out of my house now!"

The footsteps retreated and Ukitake released me. I relaxed immediately when I heard the door shut and crawled out. "Izuru?"

"It's okay. You can come out now." He turned the lights on and we sat on his bed as he searched through the remaining boxes. "Here it is! It's really old, so be careful with it." He handed the book to me and searched through more boxes on the otherside of the room.

"What are you looking for now, bro?"

"When our parents died, some of their belongings were supposed to go to you." He handed me a couple of boxes and continued searching the other ones.

"I think this is what we need, Shuuhei." I looked at the page he was pointing to and read it.

"How do we use it, though? Is there someone around that can use magic?"

"You'll have to search the town, then. Maybe you can find someone close to the church."

"Our journey is far from over, then. Maybe one of your friends can help us."

"No! I can't tell them I'm cursed or they'll reject me like the others used to." When I saw fear flash across their faces, I ran from the room and outside.

"Shuuhei, come back!" I climbed a nearby tree and cried. Ukitake ran out and passed under the tree I was in, searching for me. "Shuuhei! Where are you, Shuuhei?"

Two men approached him from the behind and unsheathed their zanpakuto. "Taichou, behind you!" He must not have heard me because he didn't turn around.

The panic began to rise as I jumped from the tree and ran to stop them. "Taichou!" When he turned around, one of the guys swung his sword and slashed my right arm.

"Shuuhei!" He ran to me and held me up.

"I'm okay, Taichou." I turned around and unsheathed my zanpakuto. I was knocked to the ground after receiving a punch to the face and stood up again. When I striked, I immobilized one of them.

"Alex! Why you--!" The other one charged after Ukitake out of rage.

Before he could strike, I once again put myself between Ukitake and him. "If you attack Taichou, you attack me! I made a promise he wouldn't get injured."

"Shuuhei, get out of the way!" I ignored him and raised my zanpakuto to block his.

"I do not wish to fight you, but I must protect Taichou. You would be wise to walk away and sheathe your zanpakuto as well."

"Never. I will never give up!"

"Taichou, I want you to find Izuru and bring him here while I hold them back."

"All right. You be careful."

"Don't worry about me." I pushed the man away as he ran back to Izuru's house and I stood my ground after sheathing my zanpakuto. Alex, the one I immobilized earlier, was now standing and they both attacked.

"You're gonna pay!" I was thrown to the ground, one of them held me down and punched me while the other one kicked me.

Both men were laughing and when Alex stood up, Izuru and Ukitake ran to me and the men ran when they saw they were outnumbered. "Please, s-stop..." Tears fell from my bruised and swollen eyelids.

"It's me, Shuuhei. I shouldn't have left you to face them alone." Ukitake tried to pick me up, but he couldn't.

"I'll bring a stretcher and take him to my house in it. Have him relax and I'll be back as soon as possible."

"No, just carry me to the house. As long as I get there, I'll bear the pain."

"All right. Brace yourself for the intense pain." I nodded and bore the pain as Izuru picked me up. I was breathing heavier by the time we made it to Izuru's house.

"I c-can't...I can't the pain anymore..." Izuru layed me on his bed and the pain decreased a little.

"Shuuhei, we need to clean your body and change your clothes. I'll get a medic after we get you cleaned up.." He smiled and picked me up once again.

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from crying out and Ukitake turned the water on before Izuru set me in the shower. "I'll get your clothes, Shuuhei." Ukitake stood up and left.

"I need you to relax and breathe slowly."

"Okay...nngh..." My wounds stung as the hot water hit me and Izuru proceeded to wash my body. "If you can bring the First Aid Kit to me, I can apply the bandages and treat my wounds."

"No, you'll only make the pain worse if you move. I'll get the medic just as soon as I clean the blood."

"Here are your clothes, Shuuhei. Izuru, I can wash him while you find the medic."

"All right. I'll be back an hour or so. If I'm not back soon, stop the bleeding and bandage him as best you can. Don't let him move, though."

"I understand. Please hurry back." Izuru left and Ukitake continued to clean me. When he finished, he tied a torn piece of cloth around my arm and carried me to Izuru's bed.

"He layed me down gently and dressed me before covering me with a blanket. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you. You saved my life and as a reward, I give you this." He kissed me and put something around my neck.

"What is it?"

"It's my necklace. I want you to have it in exchange for saving my life." I blushed and went to sleep. An hour later, I was screaming my lungs out because Izuru had come back with the medic and she was tending to my wounds.

"Relax and this will be over soon. Please, hold still."

"I'm sorry, it just hurts so much. My muscles won't let me relax." Just then, Ukitake kissed me and helped me relax.

"Thank you, Ukitake. This will be over soon." She put the last bandage where needed and Ukitake released me. "There, he should be fine now. The pain will disappear in an hour or so."

"Thanks so much, Matsumoto."

"You're welcome. Just take it easy from now on, okay?"

"Okay." I fell to sleep after Matsumoto left and Izuru made lunch. Ukitake searched for someone who could counteract my curse and came back unsuccessful.

"I couldn't find anyone. There was no one around the church and they treat me like an outsider."

"That's because you are. Maybe Syn or his friends could help you find someone."

"No, we can't do that. If they find out I'm cursed, not only will they reject me, but they'll execute me."

"Then we won't tell them. We need their help, Shuuhei. I'll tell them we need to lift the curse that was cast on Idate."

"Idate?" I thought for a minute and my arm throbbed. "What the heck?"

"What is it?"

"My arm throbbed when I tried to think of who Idate was."

"Idate is the boy who will be staying with us until he finds his brother, Ibiki."

"Fine." I released a heavy sigh and tried to sit up, but the pain would not let me.

"What's wrong, Shuuhei? You seem depressed."

"I'm just tired, Izuru. My body is sore and my head hurts."

"I'll find Syn and have him help me."

"Maybe..." I tried to sit up and succeeded. "Maybe I can go with you."

"No, you're far too weak to be walking around and you should be resting."

"No, I'm well enough to go with you." I stood up, only to fall back on the bed and hit my head. "Ow! I'm okay." I smiled and tried again.

"Lay down, Shuuhei. In an hour you can come with us. I'm sorry, but you must stay here in bed."

"All right. I'll stay in bed until you get back." I tried to still my racing heart and breathe easier.

"Ukitake, do you want to stay with Shuuhei or go with Syn to find someone who can lift the curse?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should stay with Shuuhei in case he needs something. You can go with Syn."

"Okay. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Izuru left and Ukitake sat on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Not bad. I want to help find someone. It's frustrating not being able to do anything. I'm afraid and confused, it hurts." Tears fell and Ukitake wiped them away.

"It's okay." He smiled and stood up. "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing but something to eat and drink. I'm starved!"

"Okay." He chuckled and left. He came back moments later with a sandwich and water.

"Thanks. You haven't eaten anything, have you?"

"Yeah, I ate a sandwich while you were sleeping." He sat beside me and someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Is Izuru here?"

"Depends on who's asking. What do you want with Izuru?"

"Please, my friend is injured and he needs help or else he's gonna die!"

"Wait here, Shuuhei. I'll check it out." Ukitake whispered and stood up. "I'll be right there." He left the room and it was silent.

He carried the injured boy and layed him on the futon in the dining room. I got out of bed and walked to the other one. "He'll be fine. Let Taichou take care of him."

"Shuuhei, could you give me a hand here?"

"I'm coming. Don't worry, we'll take care of him." I walked towards Ukitake and and helped him treat the boy's wounds.

"Thanks. My name is Idate and he is Sheik." He shook slightly and I stood to comfort him.

"Why don't you tell me what happened while Taichou tends to Sheik? Let's go to the bedroom and talk." He nodded and followed me.

"We were walking through the forest when we were attacked."

"What attacked you?"

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. That's how Sheik got injured. I panicked and ran here, carrying Sheik." He started to cry and he buried his face in my chest.

"It's okay, Idate. Let it out." I put my hand on his head and embraced him.

"Idate. Shuuhei, come here." We walked back to where Ukitake was and sat beside him.

"What's wrong, Taichou?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Sheik while I go to the market and get some supplies."

"Okay. We'll watch him." He gave me a quick kiss when Idate wasn't looking and left.

"What do we do now, mister?"

"Call me Shuuhei. All we can do is wait. I'll be back." I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a damp rag. We'll keep this on his forehead till his fever goes down."

"All right. I hope he'll be alright." I watched as he brushed Sheik's hair out of his face and put the damp rag on his forehead.

"You two must be close. Are you brothers?"

"No, we grew up together and understand what the other needs. We risk our lives for each other. I guess that's how he got hurt; by protecting me." Tears brimmed his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. He'll pull through, I promise." He smiled and leaned against me, falling asleep. "Sleep well." I smiled and carried him to the bed.

"When I sat back down beside Sheik, he stirred a little. "Idate?"

"Relax, you're safe now. Idate is fine. He's resting and you should be, too."

"W-who are you?"

"The name's Shuuhei. Just relax and I'll take care of you." He nodded and went back to sleep.

I walked outside and sat on the steps waiting for Ukitake. "What are you doing out here, Shuuhei?"

"Hm?" I looked up and saw Ukitake coming. "I was waiting for you. The boys are asleep and Sheik has a fever, but I put a damp rag on his forehead."

"Okay. Let's go inside."

"No, I'm going to wait here for Izuru."

"All right." He smiled and walked inside. "Don't stay out too long." I nodded and leanded against the support beam.

It had begun to rain when I stood up and walked towards a tree. "Shuuhei, you shouldn't be outside in the rain. You'll catch a cold."

"Izuru, you're finally back. Any luck?"

"No, I couldn't find anyone. We should go back inside." I smiled and followed him in.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." Izuru chuckled and changed his clothes. I changed afterwards and checked on Idate.

He was sound asleep and I quietly shut the door. I walked back to Ukitake and sneezed. "Achoo!"

"Sounds like you're getting a cold, Shuuhei." He hugged me and went to the bathroom. I smiled and sat by Sheik, who was still asleep. He was mumbling something and I replaced his rag with another.

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Get some sleep, Shuuhei. I'll watch Sheik." He sat beside me and Izuru went to the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I want to make sure you're alright. All this stress isn't good for you."

"Everyone worries about me. Don't worry so much about me, I'll be fine." He started coughing and Izuru ran to us when he saw the blood.

"You're the one that should get some rest, Taichou. We'll watch the boys and I'll clean the blood."

"Fine. You win." I helped him to my room, which strangely enough, Izuru kept it the same way I left it, and waited till he fell asleep.

"I'll be in the extra room if you need me." Izuru smiled and left. I was alone with Sheik when Idate approached me from behind.

"How is he?" I jumped and gasped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I can't stop worrying about Sheik." He sat beside me and fixed Shiek's blanket.

"He's fine. He's just resting right now." I smiled and put a blanket around him. "It'll get cold tonight."

"Thanks, but what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Nights have been worse than tonight where I'm living now." I moved back to let him lay down and stood up to stretch my legs. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay. I'll watch Sheik while you're gone." He smiled and turned his attention back to Sheik before I left.

I walked through the forest and by nightfall, I turned back towards the house. Everything was pitch black by the time I reached the house, and I was out of breath. 'Every-one must be asleep.'

"Shuuhei, is that you?"

"Yeah, is that Idate whose talking?"

"No, it's Sheik." I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake. Idate is asleep and I thought I was the only one up until I heard you."

"Achoo!" I heard him move closer to me and he put his hand on my back. "Achoo! What are you doing?" He pulled me close to him.

"I'm trying to keep you warm." I pushed him away and stood.

"No, don't get close to me. If you do, you'll die and everything will fall apart." I ran outside and climbed a tree. As the night bore on, I held my knees close to my chest and slept in the tree.

"Shuuhei, what are you doing up there?" It was morning and I looked down at Izuru sleepily.

"Well, I was sleeping." I moved to stand and lost my balance. I was falling and before I knew it, Izuru caught me.

"You really ought to be more careful, Shuuhei."

"Thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome." He set me down and we walked inside.

"Where ya been?"

"In a tree sleeping." I sat beside Ukitake and watched Idate care for Sheik. "Sheik was awake last night."

"Why were you sleeping in a tree?"

"I needed a place to sleep. Achoo! I didn't want to sleep on the floor."

"You could've slept in my bed. Idate didn't sleep there last night."

"It's okay, Izuru." I smiled and leaned against Ukitake for support because I suddenly felt weak.

"You okay, Shuuhei?" He put his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up! Izuru, get a damp rag and Idate, help me carry him to the bed."

"Okay." Izuru grabbed the rag and Idate carried me to my bed. He layed me down gently and Izuru put the rag on my forehead.

"He'll be fine, Ukitake." Idate left and Izuru stayed with him for a while longer.

"I'll see if I can someone to lift the curse. See you later."

"Okay. I'll take care of Shuuhei until he feels better and we'll meet up with you later." Izuru left and Ukitake wiped my face with the rag, placing it back on my forehead.

I shivered because the water made my cheeks cold and Ukitake covered me with a blanket. "So...cold..."

"This is the best I can do." He tucked the blankets around me and tried to keep me warm.

"Ukitake, something is wrong with Sheik. His breathing is heavy and he looks to be in pain." He left and tended to Sheik.

"His wounds are infectant." Ukitake applied disinfectant and changed the bandages. "He'll be fine, Idate."

"Okay." He smiled and Ukitake returned to me.

"Tai...chou..."

"It's okay, Shuuhei. Just relax and I'll take care of you."

"Where's Izuru?"

"He's searching for someone to lift your curse. Idate and Sheik are in the dining room." I sat up and leaned against the headboard. When Ukitake sat beside me, I coughed and coughed until Idate walked in.

"How's Sheik?"

"Sleeping peacefully. His breathing is back to normal and he's in less pain now."

"That's good. He should be up and about tomorrow." I smiled and layed my head on Ukitake's shoulder. "Achoo!"

"Bless you. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though." Ukitake put his hand on my forehead and sighed.

"Your fever seems to be gone and your body doesn't feel hot, either." He walked out of the room with Idate and I followed. "Idate, we're going to find Izuru and I want you to watch the house while we're gone."

"Okay." He sat beside Sheik and we left. As we walked through the forest, I stumbled over roots and occasionaly fell.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't see very good right now." I looked around and saw a body laying on the ground. "What's that?"

"We walked over to the body and rolled him on his back. I dropped to my knees when I saw who it was. "Do you know him, Shuuhei?" I held the body to my chest and cried.

"Yes, I do. He's my friend. We were inseparable growing up."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were about to turn 19 when he disappeared. We searched for months since he left and never found him."

"There's still a chance to save him. Let's get him to Matsumoto and she can help him. I'll send word to Izuru and stay with you."

"Okay. I'll carry him there while you send word to Izuru." I picked him up and carried him to Matsumoto while Ukitake went to get Izuru.

"W-where...am...I?"

"You're safe now. I'm taking you to the medic so she can help you." I looked down at him and smiled. There was rustling behind me and I turned around. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Shuuhei. You can relax now. I'm here to help."

"Okay, Syn." We walked together and finally arrived at Matsumoto's clinic. Syn knocked on the door and Matsumoto answered.

"Shuuhei? What are you doing here?"

"This man needs help. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he was unconscious when I found him and he's barely breathing."

"All right. Lay him on the futon and I'll have a look." I did as I was told and stood beside Syn while she tended to him.

"Who is that, Shuuhei?"

"Matsumoto. She helped me recover when I was beaten."

"I know who she is. I meant the boy she's healing."

"Oh, well...He was one of my best friends before I met you guys, but he disappeared 2 years ago. His name is Darien."

"Now I remember. You two were inseparable before he disappeared, right?"

"Yeah, everyone thought we were brothers." I smiled and sat down against the wall.

"You okay?"

"Hm? I'm just tired. Achoo!"

"Do you have a cold, Shuuhei?"

"Yeah, for two days now." I coughed nonstop and Ukitake, followed by Izuru, walked in. Then Idate and Sheik walked in moments later and Izuru sat beside me.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest now." She walked towards Sheik and tended to his wounds.

"Thanks again, Matsumoto."

"No problem. I'm happy to help." She smiled and left. She came back moments later with some kid of lotion. "This will get rid of the infection. Apply it twice a day and it should be gone in about a week."

"Okay." She handed it to Idate and handed me one as well for Darien.

I coughed nonstop and Ukitake stood beside me. "You gonna make it?"

"Yeah, I will." I smiled and left to get some water. When I came back, Sheik was asleep with his head on Idate's lap and Izuru stood up.

"I'm going to search one more time to counteract your curse. If I can't, I'll try to get rid of it myself." He left and I sat beside Ukitake, who had long fallen asleep.

"Let me go..." Darien started mumbling in his sleep and I moved to sit beside him. "Please...let me go..."

"Darien, wake up." I shook his body gently and he jolted awake. He panted and his face was covered in sweat.

"Where am I?" He looked around before looking at me.

"You're safe. Relax and I'll take care of you, Darien."

"How do you know my name? There was only one person who called me that and he died two years ago."

"He's not dead. You're looking at him."

"Shuuhei?"

"That's me." I smiled and checked to make sure Ukitake was asleep. "I can't believe it's been 2 years since we last met."

"I can't believe it, either." He smiled and tried to sit up, but the pain in his lower back wouldn't let him. "What happened?"

"I found you unconscious in the forest. When I saw how injured you were, I brought you here and Matsumoto tended to your wounds."

Someone knocked on the door and Matsumoto answered it. "Is there someone here by the name of Shuuhei?"

I stood up and walked towards the door. "I am he whom you seek."

"Your brother has been put in jail and he wishes to see you."

"Give me a minute." He nodded and I returned to Darien. "I have to go, Darien, but I'll be back soon." I turned to Matsumoto. "When Taichou wakes up, tell him I went to see Izuru and not to follow me."

"All right." I left and followed the boy to the prison where Izuru was.

"He's in there. I can't go any farther than this."

"Thanks." I left him behind and ran through the halls.

"Do not come any closer or we'll throw you in there as well." I didn't stop and the guards held me by the arms when I tried to run past them.

"Let me go! I have a right to see my brother."

"Fine! Go ahead." I glared at the guards as I ran past them to Izuru's cell and stopped in front of the metal door. "Izuru!"

"Shuuhei?" The metal slot slid open and Izuru apporached the door. "What are you doing here?"

"A young boy told me you were put in prison and that you wished to see me."

"Thanks for coming, but you should leave before the guards come. If you get caught then they'll kill you."

"I passed 2 guards and they didn't do anything."

"You should be fine, then. Where are the others?"

"Except for Matsumoto and Darien, everyone's asleep." He smiled and there was a loud _CLANK!_ as a door was shut. "Why are you in here?"

"I was causing trouble and I couldn't find anyone to lift the curse."

"You don't deserve to be in here, Izuru." I turned around and there was Ukitake. "I disobeyed your order and came here. I thought you may need some help."

"You might as well stay here, then." I felt something warm splash against my face and I reached my hand up to inspect it. When I saw what it was, I looked at Ukitake and he had a sword through his chest.

"T-Taichou?" One of the guards had stabbed him and his body fell against me.

"Shuuhei, wake up." There was concern laced in Idate's voice as he tried to wake me. He rolled me off the futon and I jolted awake.

"What the--?"

"Sorry about that, but you kept screaming and wouldn't wake up."

"Where are Ukitake and Izuru?"

"They're standing outside." I ran out the door and saw them standing by the tree. They were talking and laughing, so I just walked back inside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He left it at that and walked to Sheik. 'Thank goodness it was only a dream.' I sat beside Darien and tried to recollect my thoughts.

"Shuu...hei?"

"Yes? What do you need, Darien?"

"Do you remember what happened 2 years ago?"

"You disappeared and I couldn't find you. We searched for months everywhere for you. I was alone and lost without you."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For disappearing without saying goodbye. My father made me leave against my will and wouldn't allow me say goodbye to everyone." Tears rolled down his cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Darien. Why were you in the forest near Izuru's house?"

"I was being chased by my father's men because I ran from his prison he calls home. I was searching for help when I fell to the ground and my world went black."

"Okay. Don't talk anymore. Save your strength." He nodded and went back to sleep. I sighed and Ukitake wrapped his arms around my neck from behind. I leaned against him and smiled.

"Sleep, Shuuhei. You have been up for 2 days taking care of Darien. Let one of us take care of him. You need to sleep."

"I can't. It's my job to take care of him. I promised him when we were little that I would take care of him no matter what."

"Ukitake's right, Shuuhei. You need to get some rest. We'll take care of Darien while you get some rest." I looked at Izuru and shook my head. "Yes, Shuuhei. Come on, I'll take you to the room."

"No, I have to take care of Darien. I'm the only one who can and the only one he trusts. He'll only let me get close to him."

"It's okay, Shuuhei. I'll let them care for me if you need sleep. I'll be fine, I promise. They'll take care of me while you sleep and I'll wait for you to come back." He smiled and I stood up. I followed Izuru to the room and layed down on the bed.

I went to sleep and didn't get up for 2 days. When I woke up, I walked into the room where Darien was sleeping and sat beside him. He stirred but didn't wake when I brushed the hair out of his eyes. 'I wonder where the others are?'

"Good morning, Shuuhei. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. I feel like I can do anything now." I smiled and leaned against Ukitake when he sat behind me. "Where are the others?"

"Asleep. I was the only one up, watching Darien like I said I would. Now, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and he left, leaving me with Darien. He woke up and stared at me through sleepy eyes.

"Hey..."

"Hey yourself. How do you feel?"

"A little stiff. What about you? Get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I did. I can take care of you now and I think I can get rid of the stiffness. Can you stand?"

"I don't know." I held out my hand and helped him to his feet. I left a note for Izuru in case we didn't get back. We walked outside into the bright daylight and walked around.

"You okay?" I noticed he was leaning more on me than he was earlier and we sat down on the grass. "Darien?"

"I'm fine. I guess laying in bed for days has really made my body stiff and I'm wore out already. Don't worry, I'll be okay." He smiled and stood up. We walked back to the house and I made lunch. Izuru helped me cook and Idate stood beside Sheik, holding him close. "Thanks for taking care of me, Shuuhei. I'm sorry if I've been a burden to you and your friends."

"That's nonsense. You were never a burden to me. You were there for me and now I'm here for you. Don't think yourself as a burden. I'm happy to lend a helping hand."

"He's right. Shuuhei does this all the time. So, don't worry about it." Ukitake smiled and handed him a plate of food. I put the rest of the plates on the table while Izuru got the water and everyone sat at the table. I sat with Darien and he told me what happened 2 years ago after he left.

"I'm sorry..." Tears fell down his face and to the floor.

"It's okay, Darien. I've already forgiven you. Get some rest. I'll be here in the morning and we can talk some more then." He nodded and wiped his tears before laying down on the futon. I covered him with a blanket and sat beside Ukitake. "He's asleep and resting right now. You guys should get some sleep. I'll stay up and watch Darien in case he needs something."

"All right. Don't push yourself too hard. You need some rest too because at this rate, you're not going to last long. Let's go, guys." They left and Izuru stayed behind.

"I won't be here in the morning."

"Why not?"

"I have to go back to the house and meet someone. There's also something I haven't told you or anyone else."

"What's going on, Izuru?" There was panic in my voice and I walked up to him. He hugged me close to him and didn't let go.

"I'm going to die by tomorrow evening and I don't want you to see that. So, I'm going back to the house to spend my last hours and don't come looking for me, either." He whispered into my ear and I felt tears run down his face. Some tears stung my eyes before they were shed and he hugged me tighter.

"I don't understand, Izuru. Why are you leaving? Nothing makes sense anymore."

"I'm sorry..." He released me and headed for the door. "I have a deathly illness that's been with me for years and I want you to be free. Burn my house after you get your belongings and you must leave after doing so. Please..." He ran out the door and I was too stunned to move. Tears continued to fall before everything came crashing down and I ran after Izuru.

"Izuru! Please wait. Don't go. What if I need you?"

"You don't need me anymore, Shuuhei." I followed him to the house and ran inside before he could close the door. He put everything outside before lighting a match and letting it drop. "Get out of here! You'll only get in my way." Shocked at his harsh words, I ran out of the house and back to Matsumoto. I cried harder by the time Ukitake approached me and shut the door.

"What's wrong? Where's Izuru?"

"Izuru is gone. He went up in flames with his house and I couldn't stop him. I've lost the only person who could help me counteract this curse and I'm scared. I've never been so scared in my life, Ukitake."

"Stay here. I'm going to find Izuru and bring him here."

"No, don't you get it? Izuru's dead! He put everything outside his house and burned the house with him in it. There's no point in going." He caught me before I collapsed and layed me beside Darien. He walked into the room and woke Idate and Sheik.

"I want you two to help me gather Izuru's items and bring them here. I'll tell you everything later, but for now help me get this stuff."

"Okay." They left and gathered the stuff. Darien woke up to find me sleeping beside him and he smiled before going back to sleep. When I woke up, it was morning and I found myself beside Darien.

I stood up and walked outisde only to find Ukitake sleeping against the door. "Taichou, wake up."

"Hm? Shuuhei, what are you doing?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. Why are you sleeping outside? You know it makes your illness worse by doing that." He stood up and walked inside.

"Sorry, but I brought Izuru's things here even though you said not to his house." He sat down and watched Darien sleep. I sat beside him and put my arm around his shoulders. I pulled him close and whispered to him.

"It's okay. I don't blame you for going and I'm sort of glad you did." I smiled and he looked at me. He stood up and walked two feet before looking at me again.

"I'm going to get some sleep. I've been up all night watching the forest." I smiled and he walked into the bedroom. Darien walked over to me and sat down.

"He seems nice. Your friend there."

"You mean Taichou?"

"Yeah. What's his name?"

"Ukitake. He's the only person I trust where I live. Well, besides Renji, Momo, and Hanataro." He smiled as he listened to me and I must have fallen asleep when I stopped talking because I slumped against him and he layed me down on the futon.

"Sleep well, Shuuhei." He smiled and covered me with a blanket before walking outside. Everyone walked outside while I slept and Ukitake sat beside me before I woke up.

He handed me some water and I drank it gratefully. Then he put his hand on my forehead and smiled. "Everyone's outside waiting for you. Let's go." I took his hand and he led me outside. The sun shone brightly through the surrounding trees as I walked beside Ukitake.

"I see you're finally awake." Darien smiled and stood beside me when we stopped walking. I smiled as I watched Idate and Sheik climb trees in competition. We sat down and continued to watch them as they got higher and higher. Idate won and jumped down from his tree, followed by Sheik.

"Not bad, Sheik. You seem to be getting better and better at this. Want to go again?"

"No, I'm wore out. I guess my body hasn't completely healed."

"I'll give it a try." Ukitake stood up and walked over to Idate.

"What about your health, Taichou?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I doubt I'll be any match against Idate." He smiled and got ready to climb, but his health wouldn't allow him. He coughed up blood and I ran to him. Sheik helped me get him inside and lay him on the futon.

"Hey, you okay, Taichou?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing new." He tried to sit up, but I wouldn't let him.

"You guys go have fun. I'll take care of Taichou." They refused and Idate grabbed some rags, wetting some of them. "Thanks. Seriously, go have some fun. I got this."

Idate handed the rags to me and they all sat around me. Ukitake had long fallen asleep and I wiped the blood from his face. "I'll get Matsumoto."

"There's no need, Shiek. Taichou will be fine, I promise." I smiled and wiped Ukitake's face with a damp rag. Sighing, I leaned back a little and Darien wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes for a moment.

"We'll be outside if you need us." Sheik and Idate opened the door and walked outside. They sat beside each other on the ground and left me with Darien.

"I'm okay, Darien. You can relax and let me go. I need to care for Taichou."

"All right. If you need help, just ask." I nodded and he stood up, walking to the other futon. He layed down and in minutes, he was asleep.

"He must have been really tired. Hey, you guys get in here before you get sick and I don't think I can take care of three people at the same time." They walked in and sat beside me.

"How is he?"

"He's still asleep." I sighed and brushed Ukitake's hair out of his face. Sheik and Idate walked into the room they were staying in and Matsumoto approached me.

"You know, you really should get some sleep. Staying up like this isn't good for your mind or body." She sat beside me and put a blanket over my shoulders.

"I have to take care of him. Before we left, I made a promise to take care of him. I also made a promise to Darien that I would take care of him. There will be no rest for me until they are back on their feet and completely healed."

"Just make sure you get some rest." I nodded and she left. Ukitake was walking around while I slept the next day. "You seem better, Ukitake."

"I am." He smiled and sat next to me as I slept. He hummed his favorite song-- _Time After Time_-- and stroked my cheek.

"How does that song go?"

"I only know the chorus."

"What's the chorus like?" He started to sing the chorus.

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after time._

_If you fall, I will catch you. I'll be waiting. Time after time._

"That's a beautiful song."

"I love that song." Both Ukitake and Darien looked at me as I sat up. "What?"

"Nothing." He gave me a chaste kiss and we left Matsumoto's place. We walked through the hills and stopped at an Inn.

Ukitake, Darien, and I continued walking while Idate and Sheik stayed at the Inn. "Darien, are you okay?"

"No, not really. I'm just not feeling good."

"I'll take him back. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. I need some alone time anyway. See you in a bit."

"All right. Let's go, Darien." Ukitake took Darien back to the Inn and I sat on a rock nearby. As I headed back, a blizzard had started and made it hard to see.

Hours passed and I was even more lost than before. I was growing tired and I was getting nowhere fast. I'm just going to lay here.

Sleep over took me as I layed down on the snow-covered ground and snow covered me. My body grew numb from the cold and I didn't register someone or something carrying me until I was layed down on a hard, rocky surface. Warmth surrounded me as I layed there and slept. "You're...You're so warm..."

I shivered slightly and the warmth shifted closer. Through the night, the blizzard disappeared and it stopped snowing. I hugged the warmth closer to my body and when morning came, I opened my eyes. I looked around and I was surrounded by animals which kept me warm throughout the night. "Shuuhei!"

"Shuuhei!" I could hear people calling my name and when I ran outside of the cave, the animals scattered. I ran toward the voices and stumbled, rolling down a hill.

"Here! I'm over here." Footsteps crunched in the snow and I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't let me. My arm was broken by the fall and I felt hands pick me up.

"Shuuhei, let's go home."

"Easy with my left arm. I think it's broken."

"Okay. Hey, we need a medic over here ASAP!" The medic ran to me and put me on a hard board, strapping me to it. "Hang on, Shuuhei. We'll get you to the hospital soon."

I smiled and fell unconscious. They rode with me to the hospital and waited. I was shivering and Ukitake covered me with another blanket. "Dar...ien..."

"I'm here, Shuuhei. We all are." Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at Darien.

"Thank goodness you're awake." My vision was blurry for a minute, but it cleared momentarily and I looked around at my surroundings.

"W-Where am I?" I sat up and rested against the wall.

"You're in the hospital. We lost you in the blizzard and we had to stop because it became too dangerous. When the blizzard subsided, we searched again and found you outside of the cave."

"When you fell, you broke your arm and fell unconscious when the medic came."

"Where are Idate and Sheik?"

"They had to leave. It was something about Idate's brother."

"I wonder if we'll see them again."

"If fate has it, we will. You need to rest now, Shuuhei. We'll go home after you get plenty of rest."

"Okay." I layed back down and slept on my uninjured arm. My exhaustion left me asleep for a week and when I woke up again, the room was empty.

I got out of bed and walked around the room. Darien walked in and stood by the window. "Are you feeling up to walking to your house?"

"Maybe..." I sat on the edge of the bed before Ukitake walked in and walked to Darien.

"Is he still asleep?"

"No, he's awake and walking." I wrapped my uninjured arm around his neck and he turned around.

"I thought you were still asleep. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of here." I smiled and released him. We walked out of the hospital and found our way to Izuru's forest. "I can't go in there."

"All right. We'll find another way home." We walked around the forest and found a path to take.

"Ukitake, we need to rest."

"Okay. We'll stop here for the night." He put up a tent made of leaves and sticks. "We'll continue in the morning." We slept inside the tent and tore it down in the morning before leaving.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" I dropped to my knees and screamed in pain.

"Shuuhei! What's wrong?"

"It might be his arm, Ukitake." I passed out from the pain and fell on my uninjured arm. "I'll carry him the rest of the way."

"It's a good thing we're almost home." Darien carried me unitl I woke up an hour later.

"You can put me down now, Darien."

"Okay." He set me down and we continued to walk until we came to the entrance of the city.

"Finally home..." I sighed and we walked past the entrance.

"You've returned safely, Captain Ukitake." The two men jumped down in front of us and Darien looked confused.

"Relax, Darien. They're friends."

"We have a guest who will be living with Shuuhei. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get Shuuhei home and get Darien situated."

"All right. We'll see you soon, then." They left and we continued on our way to my house. I sat down on the futon with Darien and Ukitake handed us some water.

"Am I really gonna stay here with you?"

"If you want to. I'm not gonna force you." He relaxed and Ukitake sat beside me.

"How's your arm?"

"It doesn't hurt that much. The pain is bearable for now." I smiled and stood up. "I'm going to see Renji and I'll be back to show you around, Darien."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure. Taichou, you can come, too, if you want."

"No thanks. I have to go see someone, but I'll meet you back here."

"Okay." Darien and I left while Ukitake stayed behind. "I'm glad you guys found me."

"When you were lost in the blizzard?"

"Yeah, I got real lucky when the animals kept me warm and saved me. One of them carried me to the cave and that's where I stayed for the remainder of night."

"Shuuhei, you're back!" Momo ran to me and hugged me, almost knocking me down in the process.

"Easy, Momo. Don't touch my left arm." She released me and stepped back. "Momo, this is Darien. Darien, this is another of my friends, Momo."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Momo, do you know if Renji's in his room?"

"Um... Yeah, he should still be there."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." We walked to Renji's room and knocked. "Renji, it's me, Shuuhei. Are you there?"

"Come on in, Shuuhei." We walked in and stood by the door. "I'll be out in a minute. Make yourself at home."

"Take your time. We're not in any hurry." We sat on his futon and Renji came out moments later.

"It's been a while, Shuuhei." He noticed my broken arm. "What happened?"

"I slipped and fell on ice. Renji, this is Darien. We've been friends for years. This is Renji, Darien. He's the one that looks out for me."

"Shuuhei's told me all about you. Are you visiting or are you staying?"

"I'm staying. Maybe I can get away from my father and live my life."

"Where's Ukitake?"

"He said he had to see someone about something. Is Hanataro still around?"

"Yeah, but he's sleeping right now."

"Okay. We'll talk to him later, then. Shall we go, Darien? We still need to get you situated."

"All right. I guess we'll see you around." We left and walked back to my room.

Once I opened the door, confetti flew everywhere and people jumped out from behind the furniture. "Surprise!"

"What the-?"

"Happy birthday, Shuuhei!"

"How'd you guys know?" Everyone pointed at Ukitake and Shuichi. "Thanks, guys."

"Let's eat some cake!" Renji said as he leapt into the air and ran towards the cake. Everyone was having fun except Darien and I sat beside him.

"What's wrong? You're supposed to be having fun!"

"My father never let me have any fun. That's why we left for 2 years. So, I don't know how to have fun anymore."

"Lighten up! You gotta stop thinking about the past and just let it go."

"All right. I'll try to have some fun." He smiled and followed me to play Twister. I spun the spinner while they played and after a while, Darien won.

The party lasted throughout the night and it looked like Darien had fun. He was soon passed out on the futon and I waited until everyone left.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. Hm?" When I looked down, I saw a blood trail and, looking back at Darien, followed it.

It led to my room and I opened the door. There, on my bed, was Keigo. Looking around, I found a note on the floor. It read:

_Sorry for the mess, Shuuhei, but I caught Keigo trying to steal from you. The punishment for his crime is death. I'm sorry you had to see this upon your return._

Crumpling the paper in my hand, I set about cleaning the room and afterwards got rid of the body. "Shuuhei, what's going on? Why is there blood everywhere?"

"Look at the note." I handed him the note and he looked at me confused.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know, Taichou. I found the body in my room and the room itself was covered in blood." I sat down, exhausted, and Ukitake sat beside me.

"You don't look too good. Get some rest. I'll finish cleaning the room."

"The pain is just making me sick, but I can help you."

"No, Shuuhei. You need to rest otherwise you'll regret it later."

"This is my problem, not yours. I have to do this." I stood up and had to lean against the wall for support because a sudden weakness overtook my body.

"Come on, Shuuhei." He put my uninjured arm around his shoulders and helped me walk to the unoccupied futon. He layed me gently on the futon and stayed there until I fell asleep.

He set about cleaning the room and Darien helped when he woke up. Renji stopped by and stayed with me until I woke up. When I woke up, Renji was sitting there and so was Momo. "You're awake."

"What...what happened?" They didn't have time to answer because the building started to shake.

"What's going on?" The building stopped shaking and I stood up. I walked outside and looked around. There was a big cloud of dust and Hanataro was running towards us.

"What's going on, Hanataro?"

"Nothing. A building just collapsed and caused the other buildings to shake." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What made the building collapse?"

"The demolition crew just tore it down and they finished." He smiled and straightened himself out.

"Thanks for the news, Hanataro." I smiled and walked back inside.

"Captain Ichimaru needs to see you two."

"All right. We'll be there momentarily." They walked back inside. "Shuuehi, we're needed elsewhere. Don't push yourself too hard now."

"I won't. You better get going before you get in trouble. See you later."

"See you!" They ran from the room and followed Hanataro. I sat beside Ukitake and layed my head on his shoulder.

Darien sat beside me and smiled. "I'm glad I have friends like you." Soon, I was asleep and Darien layed me down on the futon after Ukitake stood up. I slept all day and night until a sudden jerk of my body woke me.

"What in the world is going on, Ichimaru? Why are you here?"

"It's time for you to die." He smirked and swung his zanpakuto, but Ukitake dodged it.

"Darien, get Shuuhei out of here!"

"What about you? I'm not leaving you alone."

"Don't worry about me. Just get out of here and take care of Shuuhei for me."

"All right." Darien carried me out of the room and away from the fight.

"Put me down! I have to help Taichou."

"No, Shuuhei. I was told to take you away and protect you! I'm sorry, but I can't let you go back. You'll die if you do."

"I don't care! Taichou needs my help. He's not supposed to be fighting." He let me go and I ran back to Ukitake.

When I opened the door, Ukitake was coughing up blood and Ichimaru was dead on the floor in front of him. I ran to him and held him until he stopped coughing. "So...tired..."

He collapsed against me when Darien came in and Ukitake was unconscious. "Come on, Shuuhei. Let's get out of here" Tears rolled down my cheeks and Darien picked Ukitake up.

"Where will we go?"

"We'll find somewhere to go until all of this chaos dies down."

"Okay." We left and ran all the way to the entrance. We ran until we were out of breath and we rested for a while.

"We'll wait here until morning to continue." He layed Ukitake on a bed of leaves and made a fire. I grabbed a rag and washed the blood off of Ukitake. "He'll be fine."

"He knew he couldn't fight because of his illness, but he did anyway. Why, Taichou? Why did you fight?" Tears rolled down my cheeks and I hugged my knees close to my chest.

"Shuuhei..." I sat closer to Ukitake and Darien leaned against a tree, watching me.

"What happened while I was asleep?"

"Ichimaru barged in and tried to kill us. Ukitake was fighting him and all I could do was watch."

"It's okay. All that matters is that we're safe and alive." I smiled and looked up at the night sky. "Get some rest, Darien. I'll keep watch until morning."

"All right." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Shuuhei...Get out of here..." A touch of my hand and he was silent. Moments later, Ukitake woke up. "Where am I?"

"You're safe. We left the house and now we're in the middle of a forest." I smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. "Sleep, Taichou. I have first watch and you can sleep."

He nodded and went back to sleep. I kept the fire going until morning and I was asleep when the sun came out. "Ukitake, can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. I'll carry Shuuhei. Lean on me while we walk in case you feel a sudden weakness." He picked me up and I didn't wake up until noon.

"Darien, I can walk on my own. Put me down." He obeyed and we walked side-by-side. Ukitake collapsed and we ran to him. "Taichou, what's wrong?"

"I can't...move...my body..." Darien carried him and we stopped after a while.

"Shuuhei, are you okay? Is your arm bothering you?"

"I'm fine. It's just making me sick from the pain and I can't stand it anymore."

"It'll heal soon. Just give it time to heal." He smiled and I sat next to Ukitake. He leaned heavily on me and he was paler than usual.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just extremely tired."

"Get some sleep. We're going to be here a while." He fell asleep, still leaning on me, and Darien started a fire to keep us warm throughout the night.

"We'll wait until morning to continue and find our way out of the forest." I nodded and went to sleep. When I woke up, Darien wasn't there.

"Darien?" I didn't talk too loud because I didn't want to wake Ukitake. "Darien..."

"Yes, Shuhuei?" He came out from behind a tree and sat next to me.

"Where were you?"

"Looking for a way out. I scouted ahead and found a path we can take."

"I'm going to wait until Taichou wakes up. You can continue on, we'll catch up."

"Well, in that case, I'll stay here with you."

"You don't have to wait anymore." Ukitake sat up and leaned against the tree.

"Are you sure you can walk so soon, Taichou?"

"Yeah, I can walk." He stood up and leaned against the tree, panting.

"Sit down, Ukitake. It seems you're in no condition to do anything." He sat back down and Darien started a fire.

"I'm going to scout ahead for any dangers."  
"All right. I'll stay here and keep the fire going." Darien left and I collected twigs for the fire.

"Shuuhei, come closer..."

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I'm just cold." I moved closer and embraced him to keep him warm. He lifted his face up a little and covered my lips with his. I could taste blood when I entered my tongue and pulled back for much needed air.

"It's dangerous for you to do that because the curse is still here and I don't want you to die." I hugged him tighter and I felt his body start to tremble.

"I'm sorry...I just needed that kiss because...I feel like I'm losing you."

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere and you're not going to lose me." I smiled and held him firmly and we didn't move for a while.

"Isn't that sweet? Two lovers all alone in the forest."

"Who are you?"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?"

"I got lost and was wandering around when I saw you two--"

"Get away from them!" Darien ran towards us, standing between us and the stranger. "Don't come any closer."

"Darien, calm down." I looked at him and his side was bleeding. "What happened to your side?"

"It's nothing to worry about. If you want to get out of here, there's a path you can take."

"Look at you! You can barely stand and yet you still want to fight?"

"Don't even think about it. I will not hesitate to kill you if my friends are threatened. Leave now or pay the consequences."

"Fine. I'll leave." With that said, the man left. Darien staggered and fell to the ground. He was panting and a thin line of sweat covered his face, he was clutching his side.

"Darien!" I ran to him and helped him walk to the tree, sitting beside Ukitake. I took his shirt off and covered his wound. Then I tore my shirt and fashioned bandages for him. "It should be fine until we find some medical supplies, but right now, this will have to do."

"It's fine." I wrapped my torn shirt around the shirt over his wound and tied it when I finished.

"There, I'm finished." He grunted as he tried to stand, but I pushed him back down. "You shouldn't be moving. I'm going to have to take care of both of you." I smiled and there was rustling behind me. "Who's there?"

"Don't hurt us! We're unarmed and lost." They stepped into view and walked towards us until they were 5 feet from us.

"We won't hurt you." Then they walked closer and I gasped. "Idate and SHeik? What are you guys doing here?"

"We got lost in this forest and couldn't find our way out."

"Well, you're here now. So, you might as well stay."

"If you insist." They sat next to Ukitake and I sat beside Darien, exhausted.

"Did you ever find your brother, Idate?"

"Yes, but he had to leave once we met. He said he'll return and then chaos erupted. We had to flee before we could see Ibiki again."

"Idate! If you can hear me, scream or do something."

"Ibiki, I'm over here!" Ibiki ran towards us and stopped a few feet from us.

"There you are! I was afraid you had gotten caught in the chaos and so I didn't get to meet up with you."

"You've been looking for me all this time?"

"Of course! I was worried that you'd gotten killed in the chaos."

"I didn't and we're here. Oh, these are my friends, Shuuhei, Darien, and Ukitake." We smiled and Ibiki knelt beside Darien.

"I have medical supplies to help heal your wound. Will you let me?" Darien nodded and Ibiki untied the bandages. "This will sting a little bit."

"Ah!" Darien hissed in pain as Ibiki poured some disinfectant on his wound and put some real bandages on.

"There! I'm finished." He stood up and he looked around. "Idate, gather up sticks so I can build a fire. Sheik, go with him."

"Thank you." Darien tried to stand, but I held him down.

"It's the least I can do since you helped Idate and Sheik." He smiled and I winced in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing new." He knelt down in front of me and took my arm out of the sling. "W-what are you doing? Stop it!"

"It's standard procedure. You have to stretch your arm at least once a day. It will be painful, but it helps your arm heal faster and you can use it soon."

Tears welled up in my eyes from the pain and he put my arm back in the sling. "My arm is numb."

"That's normal. Once you keep flexing your arm, the pain will diminish and the numbness will vanish in an hour or so."

"Okay." I was breathing heavily and Ibiki rubbed some herbal medicine on exposed skin of my broken arm. "What's this for?"

"Apply it after you flex your arm and it will reduce the side effects." Idate and Sheik returned with an armful of sticks. "We'll camp out here, but in the morning we have to move quickly. I have a cottage where we can stay about half a mile from here."

"All right." He started a fire and Ukitake huddled close to me.

Everyone had fallen asleep and I was almost asleep until I heard someone screaming. "Shuuhei!"

I stood up, making sure I didn't wake the others, and and ran to the person shouting. It was pitch black and I hit a branch, almost knocking me out. I saw a dark figure bend over me and he picked me up. "Who...are you?"

"Ssh...Relax, you're safe now. I'm taking you back to your friends." The last thought I had was of my brother before sleep consumed me.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He was running and hit a branch." I could hear Darien and the stranger arguing. "He's waking up."

"W-what happened?" I slowly sat up and put my hand to my head.

"You fell unconscious after hitting a branch and I carried you back here."

"Izuru? Is that really you?"

"It's been a while, Shuuhei. Sorry, but I'm not Izuru."

"Then who are you?"

"Hmph. It's not surprising you don't remember me. We met when you were 5 years old and look at you now. Tall, handsome, and well-taken care of. My name is Devan."

"You're a friend of Izuru's, right? How did you find us?"

"Well, I've been searching for years for you. I heard you were around here and, so, here I am."

"We'd better get going. Wehave a long road ahead of us."

I stood up and had to sit back down because I got light-headed. "Let me carry you, Shuuhei."

"No, I can walk." I took two steps and stumbled.

"I'm afraid you can't. Here, I'll carry you all the way to the cottage." I got on Devan's back and Ibiki carried Darien.

Two hours had passed since we started walking and we finally made it to the cottage. "We're here! Let's hurry up and get inside."

"All right."

"Let me down, Devan. I think I can walk from here." He put me down and we walked inside.

"I'll set you down on the futon. Just don't move or you'll open your wound." Darien nodded and he went to sleep.

I stood beside Ukitake and Devan stood beside me. "How do you feel, Taichou?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"My arm hurts a little bit, but I'm fine." I smiled and sat down on the floor.

"Why don't you guys rest in one of the other rooms? I'll have food ready and wake you when it's done."

"Okay." We walked to the rooms and took separate ones. Ukitake and I took one room while Devan took the other one. Ukitake kept me close throughout the night and was soon fast asleep.

"No...please, stay back..." I was drenched in sweat and I guess my own screaming woke me because I was now sitting up in bed.

"Shuuhei, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...nevermind. Just go back to sleep." He looked up at me and lifted his head slightly to give me a light kiss. "You don't have to do this..."

"I know, but I'm doing it because I want to." He smiled when he pulled back and hugged me close to him.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear and he didn't let me go until morning. I breathed in his scent before I got out of bed. He stirred a little and I left the room.

"You feeling okay, Darien?"

"Yeah, but my body feels numb and heavy."

"I see you're finally awake." Devan looked at me as I walked in and he stood up. 

"I'm awake, but Ukitake is still asleep." Devan walked up to me and smiled. My vision blurred and black also clouded my vision. I passed out and collapsed into Devan's arms.

"Shuuhei! Wake up, please."

"Put him on the futon quick and wet some rags!" Idate grabbed the rags and Devan layed me on the futon. Idate handed the rags to Ibiki and stood beside Sheik.

Ibiki placed one rag on my forehead and wiped my face with another. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the worry-stricken faces. I tried to sit up, but Ibiki pushed me back down and I went to sleep.

"He'll be fine. Let's just let him rest and give him some room." Ibiki sighed and stood up. Devan brushed my hair out of my face and everyone, except Sheik, went outside.

"Sheik..."

"Do you need something, Darien?"

"Could you bring me some water, please?"

"Sure." He handed Darien some water and walked over to me.

"How did I get on the futon?"

"You passed out and Devan layed you on the futon."

"Is Ukitake awake yet?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Good. He needs the rest. I'm going outside for some fresh air." As soon as I walked out, Idate and Devan ran to me. "Take it easy, guys. I'm alright, I promise."

"You scared us when you passed out like that."

"Heh. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just don't do that again." I nodded and sat down.

"How do you feel?"

"A lot better since I got some rest." Ukitake walked outside, followed by Sheik and Darien. They sat beside me and Sheik walked over to Idate.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted you to sleep." My arm started hurting again and Ibiki knelt in front of me. He took my arm out of the sling and rubbed the herbal medicine on my arm.

"Whenever it hurts, rub this on it." He put my arm back in its sling and handed me the jar of medicine. "How's your side?"

"It doesn't bother me that much."

"Let me see it in case I need to put some medicine on it." Darien took off his shirt and Ibiki took the bandages off. "It looks fine. I'll put herbal medicine on it just in case it gets infected."

"All right." He hissed in pain as Ibiki rubbed the medicine on his wound. Ibiki changed the bandages and he stood.

"What about you, Ukitake? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." He started coughing and blood covered his hand over his mouth.

"Lay down." Ukitake did as he was told and I wiped the blood off his hand. "Get some water and rags."

"I'll get it." Sheik ran inside, grabbing rags and cups of water. He put the stuff beside Ibiki and stood out of the way beside Idate.

"Shuuhei, keep this damp rag on his forehead and hold him still. I need to find out why he's coughing up blood."

"It's an illness he's had for years and there is no cure for it. If he gets too excited, this happens."

"There's always a cure. I will personally find it for you."

"No, don't trouble yourself over my illness. It's my problem, not yours."

"The cure is here in one of the books and it won't take me long to find it."

"I'll help you. You've helped us and now I can repay you somewhat."

"It's my job to help those in need of assistance." He smiled and carried Ukitake inside. Idate carried Darien and I followed Sheik inside.

"All you need to do is sleep, Ukitake. We'll leave this rag on your forehead and this basket here in case you start coughing again." He nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

"What do you want us to do, Ibiki?"

"You can help me or do something else. Someone needs to watch Ukitake and Darien."

"I'll watch them while you two go have fun." 

"Let me know if you need me or anything happens."

"I will. Don't worry about them."

"All right. Shuuhei, you search that half and I'll search this half." I nodded and picked up the first book on top of the pile. Sheik picked up the next book, he smiled when I looked up, and sat beside me.

I went to the next book and read some more. "Is this what we're looking for?" I looked over at the book Sheik was reading and read the page.

"It might be." He released the book and I continued to read what he'd found. "Ibiki, is this what we need?"  
"Yeah, we need to gather these items up and make the medicine." We searched for the items and put them in one spot.

"Ibiki, I think Ukitake's getting worse." Ibiki ran to Ukitake's side and put his hand on his forehead.

"He has a bad fever which means we have to make this medicine fast. Devan, keep a damp rag on his forehead and it should keep his fever down."

"All right."

"How is he?"

"He has a fever, but he should be fine once we make this medicine and give it to him."  
"All right. Let's hurry, then." After we made the medicine, we gave it to Ukitake and waited until he woke up.

"Mmmn...Shuuhei?"

"I'm here, Taichou." I held his hand and squeezed it a little.

"Let's get Ukitake to a room and make him as comfortable as possible." Ibiki carried Ukitake to the room and gently layed him down.

"We'll leave you two alone and take care of Darien." I nodded and wet the rag before replacing it on his forehead.

"Shuu...hei..."

"It's all right, Taichou. I'm going to take care of you."

"...burning...up..." I did my best to keep him cool and grabbed a few extra rags.

"This is the best I can do for you."

"It's...all right..." I didn't sleep for the next 3 days and Ukitake was still asleep.

"Shuuhei, get some sleep. I'll watch Ukitake and do all I can." I refused and Devan pulled me up by my shirt.

I winced when my arm hit my chest and he let me go. "Sorry, Shuuhei. I forgot, but this isn't helping your arm. You need to rest."

"I'm not leaving Taichou. He needs me and I can't leave him." Tears fell to the floor as I looked down and Devan wiped them away.

He embraced me and Ibiki walked in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  
"All right. How's Ukitake?"

"He's still got a fever and I think the medicine is working because he hasn't been coughing. Let me go."

"Sleep, Shuuhei. Devan will stay with you and I will take care of Ukitake. Sleep is essential for you."

"Fine. I won't argue this time." Devan and I walked over to the other room.

I collapsed onto the bed and sleep overtook me immediately. Devan sat by the bed and stayed there until I woke up the next day. When I woke up, Devan was asleep on the futon and I got out of bed. "Devan, wake up."

He grunted in protest and I left him alone. "Sleep well?"

"Thanks to you, yeah."

"Good to hear. Ukitake's awake now if you want to see him." I walked across the hall and walked into the room.

"So, he's finally awake."

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Funny, Taichou. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I can do anything. What'd you guys do?"

"We cured your illness. Now that only leaves me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm cursed. If I fall in love with someone, that person dies. We have the book, thanks to Izuru, but we can't find anyone who knows magic."

"I can do it." Devan walked in and stumbled. He looked like he was sick and I walked over to him.

"You don't look too good. Here, sit down." He complied without resistance and I put my hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine. Besides, I need to get rid of your curse."

"No, not until you're feeling better."

"I have to do it now before it kills you."

"Before it kills me?" I repeated it slowly, making sure I didn't misunderstand what he said.

"Yes. You have a week before you die unless we lift the curse today."

"Are you sure you can do this?" He nodded and I handed him the book. He found the page and instructed me what to do.

When he was done, I felt my world spin and it was black. "Shuuhei, wake up!"  
I opened my eyes and saw Ukitake sitting beside me. "What happened?"

"You blacked out after Devan lifted the curse."

"Where is he?" Ukitake pointed to where Devan was sitting and I ran over to him. "Devan! Wake up."

"Shuuhei...how do you...feel? Is...the curse...gone?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Yeah, it's gone." He was sweating and panting really hard. "What about you?"

"Don't...worry about me..." I'm...going to...sleep now." He slept for the remainder of the day and I waited until he woke up again.

"Shuuhei, the cottage is yours to stay in as long as you want. Sorry, but we have to go and help out my village."

"All right. I guess I'll see you around." I smiled and Ibiki, along with Idate and Sheik, left.

"Come on, Shuuhei. Let's get some fresh air."

"What about Devan and Darien?"

"I'll watch Devan until you get back." Darien stood up and sat next to Devan.

"All right, then." I stood and followed Ukitake outside. We walked around the forest and sat under an oak tree.

"How do you feel since the curse is gone?"

"I feel like a ton of weight has been lifted off my shoulders." I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him.

He deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around my neck and I sighed. "We can finally be with each other without fear."

"Yeah, this feels so good." I leaned back a little and he held me tight. "I just want to keep holding you like this forever."

"Me too." He kissed me one more time and we stood up. "I think it's time we head back."

"All right." As we walked back to the cottage, Ukitake pounced me and I fell on my broken arm. I cried out in pain and he quickly gathered me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei. I forgot..." He wiped my tears and continued to hold me until I looked up at him.

"It's okay, Taichou. I'm all right and I'll prove it." I kissed him and stood up. "Come on, let's go."

He smiled and stood up. "Are you sure you're okay? I didn't make it worse, did I?"

"I'm fine. You didn't make it worse." He still looked guilty and concerned. "Would it make you feel better if I let you carry me?"

"Maybe..." He got an evil look on his face and picked me up bridal style.

"What's with that look?"

"You'll find out..." He bent his head a little and whispered into my ear. "It's a surprise."

"Oh, really...Well, then I have a surprise for you tonight," I kissed him and he tripped over a tree root. He fell on top of me and managed to avoid my left arm.

"So-sorry..." We blushed and he stood up, reaching his hand down to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Look at the two lovebirds all alone in the forest."

"Not you again. What do you want this time?"

"Nothing in particular. I want to talk to you and you alone." I walked over to him and he held his sword to my throat.

"Taichou, run! Get out of here."

"Do what he says or I'll slice his throat." I mouthed the words "Get help."

I turned slightly and hit the guy with my left arm, but he caught it. "Go! Get out of here now." Pain shot through my arm as he squeezed it and I cried out in pain.

"Shuuhei!"

"Go! Get out of here while you still can."

"No! I'm not leaving without you again." The man knicked my jaw and Ukitake ran to get help.

"Now, we can have some fun!"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. No, I have a much better plan in mind."

"If you release my arm and promise not to grab it again, I will cooperate." He released my arm and threw me to the ground.

He straddled my hips and tore my clothes off before taking his off. "You're gonna rape me?"

"Don't think of it as rape. Think of it as forced consentual sex." With that said, he roughly kissed me and thrusted hard into me, making me bite my lower lip in an attempt to keep from screaming.

I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. With each thrust, there was immense pain and then he stopped moving. Something warm splashed onto my face and I opened my eyes. "Shuuhei..."

"Taichou?"

"It's okay, Shuuhei. I'm here for you now." I flinched when he touched my cheek. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you back to the cottage."

"N-no, just let me lay here. Please, don't touch me..." Tears fell from my eyes and Ukitake sat beside me.

"Darien, please go and get Shuuhei some clothes." Darien left and Ukitake turned his attention to me. "I'm going to cover you with my coat and leave you for a minute."

"P-please...don't leave me..." I was afraid to be alone. He smiled and stood up.

"It'll only be a minute. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He covered me with his coat and left with the rapist's body.

It was raining when Ukitake got back and Darien finally arrived with my clothes. "Ukitake, we need to get Shuuhei out of the rain."

He nodded. "Shuuhei, we need to get back to the cottage and out of the rain."

"This will be the only time we'll touch you, okay?"

"O-okay..." Ukitake picked me up bridal style and took me back to the cottage.

"Here, lay him on the bed." By the time he layed me down, I was asleep and he changed my clothes. He put a bandaid where the guy cut me and applied medicine to my left arm.

They were about to leave when I spoke up. "Please, don't leave me here alone...Please..."

"I'll stay with Shuuhei and make sure he's alright. You take care of Devan."

"All right." Darien left and Ukitake stayed behind. He sat beside the bed and waited until I fell asleep before he followed suit.

In the morning, Devan was walking and Darien had breakfast ready. When I woke up, Ukitake had a plate of food and water, waiting for me to wake up. "So, are you ready to eat?" I nodded, unable to speak. "Here you go."

I sat up and winced from the pain from my left arm and my lower backside. "Thanks."

My hand was shaking and I couldn't eat. "Need some help?" He took the fork out of my hand and fed me. He also helped me drink my water, too.

"I'm sorry that you have to take care of me like this."

"It's all right. I don't mind because you've taken care of me and now I can repay the favor." I smiled and layed back down.

"How is he?"

"I'm fine. What about Devan?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"You're not talking about me, are ya?" He chuckled and walked in.

"I'm still recovering, so don't get too close."

"Okay. I'll just sit right here." He sat on the floor across from the bed and Darien sat next to him.

"Do you need anything, Shuuhei?"

"No, all I want is to sleep."

"Then, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled and covered me with a blanket.

"We'll be in the dining room if you need us." Darien and Devan left before I went back to sleep.

"You promise not to leave and be here when I wake up?"

"I promise." I fell into a semi-uneasy sleep and didn't wake for 4 days. When I did wake up, Ukitake was talking to Darien and I slowly sat up.

"Ukitake, I'm going to get some supplies."

"Is Devan going with you?"

"Yes, I am." Devan walked in and stood beside Darien. I stood up to take a shower and walked past Darien. When I got past Devan, I stumbled and limped my way to the bathroom.

When I walked out of the room, I stood in the shower and let the water pelt me. My muscles relaxed immediately and I checked my body for bruises. "Ah!" My hand passed over a cut on my hip and I hissed in pain.

"Shuuhei, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my hips. Blood soaked through the towel from the cut and it was visible.

When I opened the door, Ukitake was standing there and he looked at my hip. "You're bleeding! Let's get that taken care of."

He led me into the dining room and he put bandages on my hip. "I'm okay, really, Taichou." He inspected me for anymore cuts and put the towel around my waist.

"Do you still need recovery or do you trust me?"

"Taichou, I've always trusted you, but I still need some time before I start to feel comfortable."

"Okay. Get some clothes on before you catch a cold." He smiled and I blushed a little. Before he left, I kissed him and got dressed. My arm began to hurt and I screamed.

Ukitake ran to me and held me until I stopped screaming. He took my arm out of the sling, making me flinch, but I didn't take my arm away, and he rubbed the medicine on it. "Ah!"

"Sorry..." He put my arm back in the sling as gently as he could and helped me stand.

"It's okay." I wrapped my arm around him and held him close to me.

"Shuuhei?"

"Don't move." He hesitantly hugged me and we stayed like that for hours. Darien and Devan walked in when we separated and I sat on the futon. Ukitake sat beside me while Darien helped Devan put the supplies up and made lunch.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to eat something."

"You're not sick are you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Food's ready!" I was about to stand up, but Ukitake held me down.

"Stay put. I'll get your food." He walked into the kitchen and brought my food to me before getting himself a plate.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine. It hardly bothers me anymore and that medicine helps me a lot."

"That's good." Devan and Darien sat in the chairs opposite of me. I ate my food and walked into the kitchen. Ukitake followed and helped me with the dishes.

When we were done, I leaned heavily against him and he embraced me. "He's finally starting to trust again."

"Yeah, let's not ruin the moment for them." They sat back down and I kissed Ukitake.

"No one will hurt you again. I won't let this happen again, I promise." He cupped my cheek and I leaned into his warm hand.

"I'm recovering, thanks to you. That's why I put all my trust in you. It's the reason I love you and I never want to lose you."

"You won't, because I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever." I smiled and tears started to fall. "W-what'd I do this time? Come on, don't cry."

"You didn't do anything. I'm glad you're not going to leave." He wiped my tears and smiled. We sat on the futon and I finished drinking my tea. My rearend was still sore from yesterday, so I didn't sit down much.

I walked outside and was hit by a gust of cold air. My arms instinctively shivered and I rubbed my hands to warm my arms. Ukitake walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Cold?"

"Hmhm..." He drug me back inside and shut the door. He left and put a blanket over my shoulders. Darien and Devan had fallen asleep when we walked outside again. It warmed up pretty fast and we sat in the tree.

"Still cold?"

"Not with you here." I smiled and moved closer to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and Devan came out looking for us.

He was followed by Darien and they sat under the tree we were in. "Maybe we should get down now."

"Why? What's wrong?" He looked out into the distance and I saw fear in his eyes.

"We have company." We jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"We have to get out of here and quick!"

"Why?"

"Taichou says there are dangerous men coming this way."

"We'll hide in separate places so we don't get caught. Take extra caution."

"Okay. We'll meet back here in an hour."

"All right. Shuuhei, you can come with me." I nodded and everyone ran in different directions. I ran with Ukitake and we hid in a tree.

"Taichou, look!" The men passed under us and looked around. They were getting closer and closer to where Darien was hiding. "They're going to find Darien."

"We need to distract them."

"I'll distract them. You get the others and get out of here. I'll catch up with you later." Before he could protest, I jumped down. "Hey, over here! Come and get me."

"After him, men!" They chased me through the forest while Ukitake and the others ran the opposite direction.

'I've led them far enough.' I turned around and unsheathed my zanpakuto.

"This guy has got to be crazy! He can't take us all at one time." They mocked me and I took one down.

'That's one! Now I just need to defeat the other two.' One dodged and the other attacked, but I moved out of their range. "Come on, I haven't got all day!"

"Cocky, are we? I'll soon change that!" He swung again and I parried his move. The other one stabbed my leg.

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" He took his sword out of my leg and was about to attack, but he fell to the ground, dead.

The other one jumped back and next thing I know, he had daggers in him. I looked around and didn't find who threw them until he approached me from behind. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I stuttered before falling on one knee, kneeling and holding my leg. He ran to me and gently made me lay on the ground.

"My name is Satoshi. What's yours?" He tried to start a conversation while he bandaged my leg and I sat up.

"You can call me Shuuhei." I flinched when he tied to bandage and helped me stand. "Sorry, but I have to catch up to my friends. Thanks for your help."

"I'll come with you. You shouldn't be unattended in your condition." I nodded and we left. It didn't take us long to catch up with the others.

"Shuuhei!" I ran into Ukitake's open arms and let me hold him.

"I told you I'd catch up." My legs gave out on me and we sat down. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." I looked at Satoshi and smiled. "Oh, this is Satoshi. It's thanks to him that I made it here. Those guys are dead."

"Then we can go back to the cottage?"

"I believe so. Besides, I need to get my medicine." I stood up and my stomach churned, making me empty my stomach.

Ukitake held me up and eventually I stopped vomiting. "Here, try this." Satoshi handed me some water and my stomach stopped churning.

"Thanks. I feel a little better." Ukitake still held me and Darien stood up. Devan had fallen asleep and Darien tried to wake him.

"No problem." Satoshi smiled and picked Devan up. "I'll carry him for you."

"Uh...okay...Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Halfway to the cottage, Satoshi set Devan down and took his shirt off.

"Don't touch me!" Devan didn't take to Satoshi too well.

"If I don't stop the bleeding, you will die! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Let me do it, Satoshi." I knelt in front of Darien and took my shirt off to stop the bleeding. "Will you let me do it?" Devan nodded and hissed in pain when I covered his wound. "Sorry..."

"I'll carry you if you can't walk."

"I'll just tie this and it should stay in place." He tried to stand, but Darien ended up carrying him. Ukitake put his coat on my shoulders. "What's this for?"

"To keep you warm." We continued on to the cottage and Darien layed Devan on the futon. "Go and get some rest."

"Okay."

"You go, too, Taichou. I need to talk to Satoshi and take care of Devan." They walked into the rooms and I sat next to Devan.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier and helping me find my friends."

"There's no need to thank me. I was just doing what anyone would.

"Well, you're welcome to anything here. So, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." He sat in the chair and sighed. He soon fell asleep. I smiled and covered him with a blanket.

It started to get hot in the room, so I wet a rag and rubbed my face with it. I stood up to get some tea, but Devan stopped me. He whispered and I had to lean closer to hear him. "I'm...sorry..."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I...failed you and...your brother..."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't there...for Izuru...and I can no...longer be here...for you..."

"I don't understand, Devan. Are you leaving?"

"In...a way...yes. I'm going to a place...you can't follow me to..." He closed his eyes and coughed before becoming still.

"Devan? Devan, wake up! Please..." I layed my head on his chest and cried. "Please, don't leave..."

"Shuuhei, what's wrong?" Ukitake and Darien ran to me. Ukitake put his hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down.

"Devan..." Ukitake lifted me off of Devan and held me. Satoshi had woken up when he heard me cry.

He whispered to Darien and he nodded. Darien helped Satoshi carry Devan's body and bury him. "It's okay, Shuuhei. I'm here..."

"I can't believe he's gone."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Taichou, I will be." I sighed and looked up at him. He smiled and I couldn't resist kissing him. "Now I feel better."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Darien and Satoshi walked in, sitting in the chairs. "Maybe I should leave before my father finds me."

"What's wrong?"

"Whenever I'm around people and my father finds me, he kills everyone."

"Maybe we'll see you again." 

"You just might." He left and I leaned against Ukitake. I winced at the pain in my leg and Darien knelt in front of me.

"What's wrong, Shuuhei?"

"It's nothing...really..."

"Please don't think you can't let me in."

"It's just a little pain. I'm fine." I stood up and staggered. Ukitake caught me before I fell and supported me.

"You need to rest. Shuuhei. Come on..." He led me to the bed and I layed down. Sleep immediately overtook me and Ukitake sat by the bed.

He changed the bandages and threw the old ones away before taking a shower. 2 days later, I woke up to pain and Ukitake wasn't in the room. I tried to shout for him, but I couldn't find my voice. "Is he still asleep?"

"He might be." Ukitake and Darien walked in. They sat on the edge of the bed and Darien smiled. "How do you feel?"

I tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Did he lose his voice?"

"I guess so..." I sat up and leaned against the wall, pain washing over my body as I moved. "How much pain are you in?"

I could only grunt and Darien left. He brought back some painkillers and water. He handed them to Ukitake and sat back down. "These should decrease the pain."

"I'll set the bottle here." He put two in my mouth and held the water to my lips. The pain decreased along with some of of the stiffness.

"T-thank...you..." I drank the rest of the water and layed back down.

"Let's let Shuuhei sleep, Darien." They snuck out of the room and quietly walked into the dining room. I drifted in and out of consciousness from the pain. "Has your side completely healed?"

"Yeah, all that's left is a scar." When I woke up, searing pain washed over my body to the point I couldn't talk, so I banged on the wall so hard my knuckles bled.

As I tried to calm myself down, the window shattered and a form landed on the floor a few feet from me. "Shuuhei!"

Ukitake and Darien ran into the room, but stopped in their tracks. They followed my gaze and saw the body sprawled out on the floor. Darien examined the body while Ukitake searched the premises for anyone else and then returned. "He's alive."

"Do we need to take him to Matsumoto?"

"I will. You'll take care of Shuuhei and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"S-Sa...toshi..." I stood up and knelt next to his body. Ukitake put his hand on my shoulder and I hugged Satoshi's body to me.

"Shuuhei, let Darien take him to Matsumoto." He pulled me away as Darien stood up, carrying Satoshi's body and looked at my hands. "Let's get those hands bandaged."

"N-no...I w-want to go...with Darien..."

"You're in no condition to do anything, Shuuhei!" For the first time in my life, I was afraid of Ukitake when he shouted. When he saw the fear on my face, his face lightened and had an apologetic look.

"D-don't..." He embraced me and whispered to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but you're in no condition to go anywhere." His hug tightened a little.

"Taichou..."

"His voice was laced with concern when no other words came.

"You're crushing me."  
"Oh, sorry..." I smiled and he bandaged my hands. "Does your arm hurt?"

"No...I think the bones are mended and my leg doesn't bother hurt that much." I took my arm out of the sling and moved it around. "It feels fine."

"That's good. What about your leg?"

"It's fine, Taichou." We sat on the edge of the bed and I leaned against the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier and for scaring you."

"It's okay, Taichou. I forgive you because you were only looking out for me."

"I still feel guilty, though."

"Maybe I can make you feel better." I lifted his chin and crushed our lips together. He smiled and returned the kiss. I pulled back moments later and looked at him. "Better?"

"Much..." He kissed me again and stood up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"We're going to see Satoshi and Darien." As soon as I stood up, pain shot through my chest and I doubled-over. Ukitake caught me and layed me on the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." My breathing was heavy and soon my body was numb.

"What is hurting you?"

"My...c-chest...My body...is numb..."

"I'm taking you to Matsumoto. It might hurt." He picked me up and carried me to Matsumoto. I could hear rustling leaves and Ukitake stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Taichou?"

"Ssh..." He listened to our surroundings and I remained when he started to run.

"Stop where you are!" He stopped and I saw fear in his eyes. I clutched my chest and gasped in pain.

"T-Taichou...the pain is worse."

"Damn!" He whispered and shifted his weight a little. "I have to get to Matsumoto before he dies."

"We know that. That's why we're going to help you. The road ahead has theives and wild animals."

"Fine! Can we go?"

"Let's go!" Ukitake followed the two men and they fought theives.

"We'll rest for now."

"Okay." I stopped breathing when Ukitake layed me down and the two men left to get sticks for the fire.

"Shuuhei...Shuuhei!" He shook my body and then checked my pulse. "Come on, Shuuhei Wake up, please!"

"What's wrong?"

"Shuuhei's not breathing." His tears fell on my cheek as he leaned over and hugged me to his chest. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to speak.

"T-Taichou...your...arm is...heavy..." He quickly looked at me and hugged my neck.

"Shuuhei!"

"Ow...That hurts..." He leaned back and saw the confusion.

"You weren't breathing and you wouldn't wake." He wiped his tears and layed down beside me. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You two get some rest. We'll keep watch and leave in the morning." We nodded and went to sleep.

"Good night, Shuuhei."

"Night, Taichou." The pain disappeared long enough for me to sleep.

"We need to hurry." Ukitake carried me until I woke up.

"Taichou, let me down. I think I can walk on my own." He put me down and we continued on to Matsumoto.

The house came into view and the two men spoke up before we reached it. "This is where we leave you."

"Thanks for your help." They left and we walked the rest of the way.

"This is something I owe you." I kissed him and melted into his arms.

"Is this for yesterday?" I nodded and we walked into Matsumoto's house. Darien was sitting beside Satoshi, who was laying on the futon, and Matsumoto was tending to his wounds.

We continued to stand by the door and waited until she was done. "Don't keep the door open. If you're going to come in, sit down over there." Matsumoto said without looking at us and we sat beside Darien.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Shuuhei was having chest pains and he wanted to come here." As he finished his sentence, my eyes narrowed and I passed out from the pain, leaning on Ukitake. "Shuuhei?"

"Shuuhei! What's wrong with him?"

"It must be his chest again." Ukitake layed me on the floor and my muscles cramped.

"Massage his chest so the muscles can relax."

"Okay..."

"I'll take a look at him after I'm fininshed here."

"D-don't..." I tried to sit up, but the pain wouldn't let me. "...too...much pain..." I turned on my side and the pain lessened.

"Try to relax your muscles, Shuuhei."

"I...I...can't...It hurts...so much..."

"Try this..." She put a pill in my mouth and held water to my lips. I swallowed the pill and Ukitake layed my head on his lap.

My breathing evened out as Ukitake stroked my hair and Matsumoto finished taking care of Satoshi's wounds. Darien had fallen asleep and Ukitake continued to stroke my hair. "How's Satoshi?"

"He has scratches from where he jumped through your window and an abrasion to his back. I'll keep a close eye on him tonight. He should be able to go home in 3 days."

"Okay." He sighed and hummed a song.

"How is he?"

"His breathing is back to normal and the pain seems to be gone."

"That's good. Do you want some tea?"

"Sure." She left and handed him a cup of tea. "Thanks." After he drank his tea, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Darien woke up moments later and helped Matsumoto wash Satoshi's wounds. He stayed beside Satoshi and Matsumoto began to make herbal medicine. There was a crash outside and I woke up. "What's going on?"

"I'll check it out." Darien walked outside and was consumed by smoke. "Don't come out here!"

"Why? What's going on, Darien?"

"Stay back! Aaaagh!" Ukitake jolted awake and I lifted myself off of him.

"Taichou, Darien needs your help." He nodded and ran outside to find Darien.

"Darien...(cough)...Darien, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Ukitake!" He came back with Darien in his arms and layed him on the empty futon.

"Whoever attacked has gone. The cut seems deep."

"Is he okay?"

"It's not serious." The cut was so deep on his cheek that you could see the glistening muscle and cheekbone. Darien grunted in pain when Matsumoto placed a rag on his cheek.

"What happened, Ukitake?"

"It's nothing we can't handle, Satoshi. So, go back to sleep." He went back to sleep and Darien slipped out of consciousness.

"How do you feel, Shuuhei?"

"A little better now." He gave me a light kiss and pulled back. "Correction, _**now**_ I feel better."

"Good. Does your chest hurt?"

"It's only a little pain, but it's nothing."

"Okay. Darien will be fine. I'll put the gauze pad on his cheek after the bleeding stops."

"All right." Ukitake sat next to me and I leaned against him as he put his arm around my shoulders. "You don't mind if Shuuhei sleeps in one of your rooms, do you?"

"Not at all."

"I...can't move..." He smiled and picked me up. After he layed me down on the bed, he layed beside me and I rested my head on his chest.

My grip on his shirt tightened and he looked down at me. "What's wrong?"

"My...chest..." I screamed out when pain hit my chest and Matsumoto walked in.

"Take this, Shuuhei." She put the medicine in my mouth and I swallowed it. Ukitake continued to hold me and stroked my hair.

"Do you need something to drink?" I nodded and Ukitake held some water to my lips. "How's that?"

"So...sleepy..." My grip loosened as he continued stroking my hair and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Make sure he takes one at least once a day and that should get rid of the pain." She handed him the bottle and left.

Ukitake set the bottle on the nightstand and soon fell asleep. "I'm okay, really, Matsumoto. You don't have to do this."

"I need to see if it's infected." When I woke up, I walked into the dining room because Ukitake was still asleep and sat beside Darien.

"How do you feel?"

"In a lot of pain, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Good." I smiled and watched Satoshi sleep. I felt a hand on my hip and fear struck me until I felt lips on my cheek.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"As long as you're here with me." I embraced him and we walked outside.

"I wonder if it's safe to go back home and see Renji."

"We'll go back as soon as Darien and Satoshi are able." We sat under a Maple tree. "Does your chest hurt?"

"Not right this minute." I sighed and leaned against him. My hand passed over something around my neck and I held it up to look at it.

"You still have that necklace?"

"Yeah. You gave it to me for saving your life a while back." He noticed I was about to cry and put his arm around me.

"No, Satoshi. You can't move until your back is healed!" We looked back at the house and saw Satoshi trying to leave.

"I have to stop my father from killing again." I ran to him and grabbed his wrist. "Let me go! I have to do this."

"I'm going with you. You shouldn't be wandering around in your condition."

"Fine." Ukitake stood behind me and I turned around.

"So, you're going with him?" I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will. Take care of Darien for me." I kissed him before we left and followed Satoshi.

We talked little on the journey because their wasn't anything particular to talk about. "I warn you. It will be dangerous if you're not careful."

"All right. Where's your father?"

"He's here somewhere. Maybe we should split up. The sooner we find him, the better."

"Okay. I'll go this way."

"Give a signal if you find him." I nodded and we went separate ways. I stopped and looked around the room I was in. The wind whispered through the old building making it seem alive.

"That's creepy." I continued to walk around until I heard Satoshi scream and I ran in that direction. When I ran to the hall, I saw a light on in one of the rooms. "Satoshi!"

He was laying on the floor and I ran to him. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "S-Shuuhei?"

"What happened?"

"I...I don't remember."

"Come on..." I helped him stand, but he sat back down and grunted in pain. "Let me see your back."

I lifted the back of his shirt and gently touched his back. "W-what are you...doing?"

"Does it hurt?" He nodded and hissed in pain. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no...It's fine..." It felt like someone was watching us and I put his shirt down. He looked at me and looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just find your father and get out of here." He nodded and stood up, leaning against me for support.

I was thrown to the floor and he sat on my lower abs. "Please...forgive me..."

"What are you doing, Satoshi?" He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and held it above his head. "P-please, don't kill me!"

"It's time for you to die, Shuuhei!"

"Why are you doing this?" The knife slowly came down and peirced the flesh. I grabbed his wrist and tried to kick him off of me. "Don't do this, Satoshi!"

"I have to!" He had me pinned underneath him and all of his weight was on me, making sure I didn't escape. The knife in his hand came down again and it was in my chest. He pulled it out looking shocked and wide-eyed as he dropped the knife. "I did it...I've become like father..."

"Sat...oshi..."

"Don't speak." I could taste blood in my mouth and he took his jacket off. He covered my wound to allow the blood to clot faster and I held it there as he carried me to the medic. I passed out by the time we got there and he layed me on the futon.

"He'll be fine. I want you to stay with him until he wakes up." She put the bandages on me and left to get some water. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Satoshi sitting there.

"P-please, don't...hurt me..."

"I'm not interested in hurting you anymore." I sat up and winced at the pain in my chest. "How do you feel?"

"M-my...chest h-hurts..."

"The knife punctured a lung, but it didn't hit anything vital. You'll survive." There was a hint of sadness when he spoke again. "I'm sorry..."

"Did your father force you to do this?"

"I knew you were too weak to kill the boy! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." His father walked through the door, holding a knife in the air, and Satoshi stood between us.

"Don't you touch him!" He lunged at Satoshi and stabbed his right shoulder.

"Get out of the way or I'll kill you!" He pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

"I'd rather die than let you kill Shuuhei!" He held his shoulder and lunged at his father. His father hit the wall, hard, and fell unconscious. Satoshi was panting and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Satoshi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, this is nothing." He collapsed on the bed beside me and his shoulder was still bleeding. Quietly, I snuck out of the room and found the medic.

"He'll be fine. You shouldn't be running around in your condition. Back to bed!" I layed down on the bed and watched Satoshi sleep.

'I hope he'll be alright. I'll thank him in the morning.' When I woke up the next morning, Satoshi wasn't there.

"So, you're finally awake, I see."

"Satoshi!" He smiled at the surprise in my voice. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. You ready to go back to the cottage?"

"Am I allowed?"

"The medic said you could go home today."

"All right. Let's go back." He helped me stand and I leaned on him for support. I collapsed on the way back to the cottage and he carried me the rest of the way.

As soon as he walked through the door, Ukitake and Darien ran towards him. "What happened? You were supposed to protect him."

"I'm sorry, but my father forced me to attack him. When I realized what I had done, the knife punctured his flesh, and I took him to the medic. My father tried to kill him and I stood in his way. He stabbed my shoulder and I knocked him out--"

"You're not getting away that easy!"

"Take Shuuhei! I'll deal with him."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I have to do this. This has gone on long enough."

"You really want to fight me? Your own FATHER!"

"You're not my father. My father would never abuse or attack my friends!" He attacked his father and pried the knife out of his hand.

"You can't kill me. You don't have the guts to kill your own father!" Satoshi stabbed his father's heart and blood splattered onto his face.

"Put me down, Darien." He put me down and I walked over to Satoshi. "Satoshi, are you alright?"

"I...I killed him...My own father..." Tears rolled down his cheeks and I pulled him close to me.

"Ssh...It's okay. He's not going to hurt you anymore." Ukitake handed me a cloth and I wiped the blood off his face. "Look at me." I held his head in my hands. "He's not coming back. You had no choice but to kill him and we're not going to judge you."

"I...I just...wanted to live my life and forget about my family's destiny."

"Now you can. You have friends who want you to be around and care about you. We appreciate you being here." I wiped his tears and we stood. He fell back down, clutching his injured shoulder and I knelt beside him. "Satoshi, it's your shoulder, isn't it?"

"Don't...worry...about me..." He said through clenched teeth.

"Where's Ibiki when you need him?" I looked at his shoulder and saw the blood seeping through his shirt. "Your shoulder is bleeding!"

"Shuuhei, he'll be fine." I put direct pressure on his shoulder and Darien gave me some bandages.

"Thanks, Darien. I need you to get rid of the body while I take care of Satoshi."

"All right..."

"Shuuhei..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let you die. You saved my life and now it's my turn." He smiled weakly and Ukitake knelt beside me and did his best to help.

"Let's put him on the futon so he's more comfortable." I picked Satoshi up and then layed him on the futon. After the bleeding stopped, I put the bandages on and by the time I finished, he was asleep.

"How is he?" Darien asked as he walked in.

"He's asleep." I covered Satoshi with a blanket and Ukitake wrapped his arms around me. He sat behind me and I leaned against him.

"Sleep, Shuuhei." I closed my eyes as Ukitake hummed a song in my ear.

"Come on." I had fallen asleep after Ukitake stopped humming. Darien carried me and layed me down on the bed. "Good night, Shuuhei." He smiled and turned off the light. "I'll take care of Satoshi. You can sleep with Shuuhei and get some rest."

"All right." I felt the bed dip as Ukitake layed beside me. He snuggled closer to me and I rested my head on his chest.

"Come here, Taichou." He leaned his face closer to mine and I gently kissed him. "I'm glad Devan got rid of the curse. Now I can love you without holding back."

"Me too." He smiled and kissed me again. I layed my head down on his chest and began to cry. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just...nevermind. Just forget I said anything." He lifted my head up so I was looking at him and cupped my cheek, wiping my tears.

"I won't push it any further. When you want to talk about it, I'm here." I nodded and layed back down. He stroked my hair and I was soon fast asleep. In the morning, Ukitake was gone and I walked into the dining room.

He was drinking some tea and talking to Dairen. "There he is. The man of the hour."

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not like I saved anyone."

"Sure you have." Still confused, I sat beside Ukitake and drank my cup of tea. "You saved Satoshi yesterday. You saved him from bleeding to death."

"And for that I'm thankful." Satoshi walked in and sat by himself.

"You can sit over here. We won't bite." He chuckled and sat beside me. "We're even."

"I still feel guilty for all the pain and grief my father caused. He forced me into attacking my only friend and then he tried to kill you."

"We've forgiven you. Don't worry about it anymore and just enjoy your friends."

"I honestly didn't think I would live because of my father. He abused me 24/7 and that's why I didn't have any friends. I was always alone and afraid."

"Now you don't have to worry about it anymore." I finished my tea and stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air and go for a walk."

"All right."

"Wait, I'll come with you." Satoshi stood up and walked outside with me. We walked through the forest and sat under a Dog Wood tree. "How long have you known those two?"

"Let's see...I've known Ukitake for a few years and I've known Darien for 19 years."  
"Your brother was Izuru, right?"

"Yeah, did you know him?"

"We were good friends for a couple of years. He was a good man."

"He was indeed. I miss him terribly."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Truly I am."

"Thanks for your concern. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hm?" He looked up at the petals blowing in the soft breeze and smiled. "It's very beautiful."

"Shuuhei!"

"Wait...I know that voice...Stay here, Satoshi." He nodded and I ran towards the shouting voice. My chest started hurting and stopped to catch my breath.

"There you are, Shuuhei!" I looked up and saw Renji.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I've searched everywhere for you since the chaos started and couldn't find you."

"Did the chaos die down?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I need to get back to Satoshi. Let's go." He followed me and Satoshi was right where I left him. "Satoshi, this is Renji."

"Nice to meet you." Satoshi nodded and stood.

"The others will start to worry if we don't get back soon."

"Well, let's go, then." We walked back to the cottage and sat down on the futon. "How long has it been since the chaos started"

"About 2 months and it died down 3 days ago."

"It's been a while, Renji! What brings you here?"

"I was just wandering around looking for you guys after the chaos died. How are you doing?"

"Great since my illness was cured. I can do anything without fear of it."

"That's great! What about you, Shuuhei? Are you still cursed?"

"Nope. Devan lifted the curse, but died afterwards." I turned to Ukitake and walked over to him. "That's why I was crying last night." He embraced me and held me tight. "You're always here to comfort me, Taichou. I never want to lose you."

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and lifted my face to his. He gently kissed me and let me go. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just...I miss Izuru and Devan so much it hurts." He wiped my tears and I smiled. "I can't stand it anymore."

"It's okay, Shuuhei. We've all lost loved ones and they understand the pain."

"You make me feel better when you smile."

"How do you feel, Satoshi?"

"A little pain."

"Where are Momo and Hanataro?"

"They're back home and safe. There's no need to worry about them." Renji smiled and I felt like I was going to pass out. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I just need to sit down." The room started to spin and I put my hand on my head. I felt myself falling and then I stopped.

"Shuuhei, wake up!" Strong, but gentle hands were shaking me. "Wake up."

"Put this rag on his forehead." I felt the coldness of the wet rag on my forehead and I slowly opened my eyes.

"W-what happened?"

"Slowly, Shuuhei." Renji said as I sat up. "You blacked out."

"Where are the others?"

"We're right here." They sat around me and they all had a sort of relieved look. I got to my knees and tried to stand, only to have strong, firm arms wrap around me.

"What?" It took me a minute to realize I was being held down. "Taichou?"

"I'm here." I just melted into his embrace and cried.

"Let's leave them alone."

"We'll be outside if you need us." Ukitake nodded and held me as I cried.

"You must think I'm weak, huh? Crying for no reason."

"No, I don't. I think you're really brave and strong. You're not afraid to express you're feelings." He stroked my hair and I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Taichou."

"I haven't heard you laugh like that since Izuru died. I really missed it." I kissed him passionately and smiled.

"I really love you."

"I love you, too. Come on, everyone's waiting outside." He helped me stand and we stepped outside.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better." I leaned against Ukitake. "Do you guys think I'm weak? Crying like that?"

"Of course not! You might not believe it, but you're stronger than me."

"No, I'm not. You're just saying that to make me feel better, Renji."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's true when I say it and I'm sure eveyone here can agree." Everyone and I smiled.

"Thanks." We sat under a Sakura tree. I was so relieved to hear Renji say that and I watched the pink petals blow in the breeze.

"Has your wound on your cheek healed?"

"It hurts a little, but I think it's healed."

"Let me see." I moved beside him and removed the bandages. "If I hurt you, let me know." He nodded and I examined his cheek.

"H-how does it look?"

"It's healed. All that's left is a scar. You're fine." He smiled and I left to throw the bandages away. "How come you're not with the guys?"

"Because I neve get any alone time with you. Does that satisfy you for now?"

"No, that won't do." I turned around and put my hands on Ukitake's hips.

"What can I do to satisfy you, then?" He smiled and kissed me. I returned the kiss and deepened it by wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You're satisfying me right now." His thigh rubbed against my groin and I gasped.

"Maybe we should stop before we go any furth--" I cut him off with another kiss and he led me to the futon. I landed on my back with him on top.

"Shuuhei, we have a problem." Darien burst through the door and froze in his tracks.

"What's...wrong, Darien...?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Darien, what's wrong!"

"There's a lot of commotion outside. Everyone's wondering what they should do."

"I'll be out in a minute." He nodded and went back outside. Ukitake stood up and we walked outside. "What's going on out here?"

"I think they could use some help." Ukitake pointed to the fight and we tried to break it up.

"Break it up!" Renji was knocked to the ground and I helped him up. "Help me stop this fight."

"Okay." He stood beside Satoshi and shouted. "Everybody, stop this fighting!"

Someone punched Satoshi when everyone stopped and Darien was at his side. "There's no point in fighting." Everyone dropped their weapons and surrendered.

"Satoshi, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He winced when he touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry. We just got carried away and were looking for a fight."

"It's all right. Is everyone here alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." I walked over to Ukitake and Renji stood beside Darien. Ukitake and I made sure everyone was alright.

Satoshi had a bruise from the punch and Renji had a few scrapes on his back. "Guys, I think it's time to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we've caused you enough trouble." They left and we went back inside the cottage. Darien kept blushing when I looked at him and I smiled.

"Are you still embarrassed that you found us like that?"

"A little." Ukitake stood behind me and Darien, followed by Renji, along with Satoshi, walked into one of the rooms.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Not today. I'm really exhausted from that fight and I'm going to sleep."

"Okay. We'll continue tomorrow." We walked into the empty room and layed down to sleep. In the morning, I made breakfast and then stepped outside for a while.

"Morning, Satoshi."

"Good morning, Shuuhei." He stood beside me and soon he sat down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." He got on his knees and vomited. I rubbed his back and Darien brought some water. Satoshi stopped vomiting long enough for us to carry him inside.

We carried him to the bathroom and I brought him a jug of water. "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"I think so."

"Darien, will you stay with him?"

"Sure. I'll have Renji help me when he wakes up."

"All right. Let me know if he gets worse." He nodded and I layed down on the futon.

"You alright?"

"Huh?" I leaned up and turned to see Ukitake. "Yeah, Satoshi's sick and Darien's in there with him."

"Hmph. Wonder how he got sick?" He sat down and I rested my head on his lap.

"Dunno. I hope he'll be alright."

"Morning, guys!"

"Morning, Renji. Breakfast is on the table." He nodded and walked past the bathroom. The door was open and he looked in for a brief moment. "Renji, something wrong?"

"Nothing." He grabbed a plate and I looked into the bathroom. I saw Darien and Saotshi kissing and I smiled.

"Breakfast was an experiment, so...if you fall over I'm not cooking again."

"I've been reduced to a guinea pig." He chuckled and ate it. "Not bad."

"You didn't fall over." I watched him get more. "So, it's that good, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." He ate his fill and I sat up so he could sit down.

"Shuuhei, I think he's getting worse." I stood up and walked into the bathroom. Satoshi lay on the floor and I put my hand on his forehead.

"He's got a bad fever. I'll take him to Matsumoto."

"I'm going with you."

"All right. Do you want to carry him or me?"

"You can." I nodded and picked him up.

"Ukitake, I'm taking Satoshi to Matsumoto. I want you and Renji to stay here in case something happens."

"All right. If you need us, you know where to find us." Ukitake looked sad and hurt, but also a look of understanding.

"We'll need to hurry." We ran to Matsumoto's place and my chest started hurtung, but I ignored it.

"You okay, Shuuhei? You seem to be in pain."

"I'm fine. It's just my chest." We made it to Matsumoto's house and I layed Satoshi on the futon.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know. He started vomiting and now he has a bad fever." Satoshi's head was sideways and he vomited again.

"Hold his head and I'll make some medicine for him." Darien held his head and I clutched my chest in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's only chest pains from a punctured lung."

"I'll make some medicine that will heal it."

"Um...Okay." I watched Satoshi sleep and Darien nodded off, too.

"Will you help me get these two to bed?"

"Sure." I carried Satoshi to the bed and Matsumoto layed Darien beside him. "I'll stay with them."

"Thanks. I'll get the medicine as soon as I can." I nodded and placed a wet rag on Satoshi's forehead.

"Shuu...hei?"

"It's okay, Satoshi. Matsumoto is making you some medicine and your boyfriend is beside you." He blushed and looked beside him.

"How did you know?"

"The bathroom door was open and I saw you two kissing. Renji saw you, too." He looked down and refused to look at me.

"Sorry that you saw that."

"It's okay. Ukitake and I are lovers, too." He smiled and looked relieved. "Get some rest. We'll take you home whenever Matsumoto gets the medicine."

"Okay. Thanks a lot, Shuuhei." He went back to sleep and Matsumoto came in.

"Here's the medicine for you and him. Take it once a day and you'll be healthy."

"Thanks." She left and I walked to Darien's side of the bed. "Wake up, Darien."

"What? What's going on?"

"It's time to get back." He stood up and I carried Satoshi. We hurried back and I layed him on the bed.

"I missed you." Ukitake stood up from the futon and walked to me.

"How's Satoshi?"

"He's fine. I gave Darien his medicine and he's resting."

"Good. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"All right." Renji walked into the empty room and layed down on the bed.

"Do you feel like continuing?"

"Yeah." I smiled and kissed him passionately. He moved to my neck and I took his shirt off. "Maybe we should take this outside. I don't want to wake the others."

"Okay. Once we get outside, you're mine."

"Fair enough." Once we got outside, Ukitake pounced me and straddled my lower abs. "You're so impatient."

"Your point is?"

"There isn't a point." I crushed our lips together and he struggled to get my shirt off. "Let me do it."

"Fine." He sat back on the heels of his feet and I leaned up to remove my shirt. "There's no rush into this."

"I'm ready, Taichou." He removed the rest of his clothes and then removed mine. He positioned his member at my entrance and watched me. "Go on."

"All right." He pushed in slowly and when he was fully sheathed, he waited for me to adjust. "How are you doing?"

"It hurts...a little."

"The pain will disappear. I promise." He started moving inside me and the pain was turned to pleasure. Then he hit a spot that sent immense pleasure through my body.

"Do that again." He obeyed and hit that spot everytime. "Faster!"

"As you wish." He moved faster and then grabbed my neglected member. Soon, he came and I came in his hand.

"That was great, Taichou."

"Yeah." We layed there, trying to regulate our breathing, and then got dressed. We layed on the futon and sleep overtook us.

"Morning, Renji."

"Morning, Darien." I stood up, being careful not to wake Ukitake, and tried to make breakfast. I put the skillet on the stove and got out eggs, but I missed the skillet.

"You okay, Shuuhei?"

"Hellooo..." Darien waved his hand in front of my face and Ukitake wrapped his arms around me.

He turned me around to face him. "Snap out of it, Shuuhei! You're scaring me."

"Sit him down and I'll get a damp rag." Ukitake sat me down on the futon and Renji grabbed a damp rag.

He held the rag to my forehead and Ukitake held me up. I leaned against Ukitake and closed my eyes. "Shuuhei?"

"Mm?" I looked around and saw the worried faces. "What's going on?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong. What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't respond and it looked like you were lost or something." My vision blurred and I rubbed my eyes, serving only to make it worse.

"Shuuhei, tell me what's wrong. You know we can't help you unless you tell us."

"I can't...I can't see..." I kept my eyes shut and Ukitake put his hand on my cheek. "My body feels like it's on fire. I can't feel anything."

"Let's take him to Matsumoto. Darien, will you and Satoshi stay here until we get back?"

"Of course. I'll have breakfast ready when you come back." Ukitake put one hand on my shoulder and the other was around my waist.

"Let's go, Shuuhei." He near-carried me to Matsumoto's house and Renji walked beside me. I leaned heavily on Ukitake and tried to open my eyes. When I did, I could make out the features of her house, though my vision was still blurry.

"T-Tachou..."

"What is it, Shuuhei?"

"S-stop...I need to...rest..." He set me down and sat next to me. Renji held water to my lips and I drank it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, all I want...to do is sleep..."

"Then sleep. I'll carry you the rest of the way." I nodded and slept in his arms. On the way, I tried to push away from him, but I was still asleep, and he almost dropped me. "Hold still!"

"I'll carry him, Ukitake. He's having a nightmare. Maybe we should wake him."

"Shuuhei, wake up."

"N-no...Don't touch me..." Ukitake layed me down and pressed his head to my chest. When he leaned back, I punched his chin and he fell backwards.

"Shuuhei, wake up, please!" Renji shook my body and Ukitake kissed me. My eyes shot open and I tried to push him away, but my strength was gone.

"Thank goodness, you're awake!" Ukitake helped me sit up and I saw a bruise on his chin. His lip was bleeding and ran down his chin.

"D-did I do that?"

"Yeah, but you had a nightmare and we tried to wake." I wiped the blood and tore a piece of my shirt. "It's okay. You don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do. I'm the one who did it. Did I do anything else?"

"No, you didn't." I pressed the cloth to his lip and sighed.

"I'm staying awake until we get there. If I don't, I'm afraid I might do something worse than this."

"Shuhuei, you're tired, so get some rest. I'll carry you."

"No, Renji. I don't want to hurt anyone else." I stood up and tried to walk, but didn't make it far.

"Stop, Shuuhei!" He stood beside me and grabbed my arm. "Put your arm around my shoulders."

"Renji..."

"Don't speak! Just let us take care of you. When are you going to learn that you can't do everything yourself?"

"I've always needed you guys. I just...don't want you guys to think I have to depend on you all the time. You're always needed. I don't want you to think I'm weak."

"We don't think you're weak. You're always pushing yourself past your limit and still trying to push yourself." Ukitake took my other arm and put it over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." Ukitake then embraced me and he supported me. I cried myself to sleep and Renji carried me. He layed me on the futon and they talked to Matsumoto.

"You two go back. I'll take care of him and bring him back."

"Okay. Let's go, Ukitake." They left and Matsumoto took my shirt off.

"Don't hurt...me, please."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Shuuhei. You can trust me." I opened my eyes and looked at her." Where are Ukitake and Renji?"

"I sent them back. Don't worry, I'll take care of you and take you back." I nodded and she examined my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out why your vision is blurry and why you were lost this morning."

"My body feels like it's on fire."

"I'll put you in cold water and see if that helps." I nodded and she carried me to her bathroom. She turned the water on and helped me undress. Then she layed me in the water.

It immediately cooled me down, but my vision was still blurred. "My body is cooled down, but I still can't see."

"I'll see if eye drops will work."

"Okay...I must have had a panic attack or one of those spells."

"If it happens again, come to me immediately. Lean your head back." She put 2 drops in each eye and held a rag over them.

"I think my eyes are clear." She removed the rag and I opened my eyes.

"Can you see?"

"Yeah, I can." I stood up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. She helped me get dressed and walked into the sitting room. "I'm going to head back to the cottage."

"Okay." I left and on the way, I got lightheaded. I fell and passed out. After 5 minutes, I stood up and fell back down. I layed on my side and stayed there until noon.

"Shuuhei!" Ukitake ran to me and stood me up. "Are you okay?"

"What?" My eyes were visionly impaired and I couldn't focus.

"What was she thinking, sending you back alone? Come on, let's get you inside." He carried me inside and layed me on the bed. "Stay here." He left and got a damp rag, placing it on my forehead.

"T-Taichou...?"

"I'm here." He wiped my face and my vision became clearer.

"Why did...you leave?"

"She told us to go back. She also told us she would bring you back."

"Well, I left after she treated me and on the way here, I got lightheaded and passed out. I just layed there until you found me."

"I'm staying with you from now on." I motioned for him to come closer and when he did, I kissed him. He pulled back moments later and we both smiled.

"Where are the others?"

"They're in the forest looking around and won't be back until midnight tonight. Are you well enough to do anything?"

"Let's see." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It didn't take long until we were both naked and he entered me. "Ah, Taichou!"

"Am I hurting you? 'Cause if I am, I'll stop."

"N-no...it feels good...There's no pain." I smiled reassuringly and pulled him down for another kiss. His thrusts got faster and he grabbed my member. He pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Soon, he was on top of me, breathing heavily and then pulled out. "Shuuhei?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Taichou?"

"I'm glad you're okay." He smiled and I rolled on my side to face him. "It's good to know you're safe and mine."

"I'm glad you're mine, too." I wrapped my arms around him and layed my head on his shoulder. He also put his arms around me and smiled placing a wuick kiss on my lips. "I think we should get dressed now."

"Yeah..." We breathed in each other's scent be standing up and getting dressed.

"Ukitake, we're back!"

"You think he's asleep?"

"I'm right here." We walked out of the room and I sat down on the futon.

"Are you any better, Shuuhei?"

"Yeah, I'm a little better. What about you, Satoshi?"

"That medicine did the trick." Ukitake sat beside me and put his arm around me.

"We're going to bed now."

"Okay." They left and I stood up.

"I'll be back, Taichou." I walked to the bathroom and vomited. Quickly, I closed the door and continued vomiting. "What's wrong with me?" I passed out after vomiting once more and blood spooled from my mouth.

"Shuuhei, are you okay? It's been 20 minutes. Come out of there!" Ukitake pounded on the door and when I didn't answer, he opened the door. "Shuuhei!"

"Mmmn..." He panicked when he saw the blood and held me in his arms.

"Renji, I need some help in here!" When Renji didn't show up, Ukitake pounded on his door. Renji opened the door. "Renji, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I don't have time to explain. It's Shuuhei!" They ran to the bathroom abd I had lost more blood.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should--"

"Shuuhei, are you still here?"

"Who's that?"

"Ibiki can help!" Ukitake ran out of the bathroom and to the dining room. "Ibiki, we need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Shuuhei. He's losing blood and we can't figure out what's wrong with him."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the bathroom. Don't be too loud because Darien and Satoshi are asleep."

"Okay. Just show me where Shuuhei is and I'll do my best to help." My eyes fluttered open for a brief moment and I saw Ibiki approaching.

"Has he said or done anything?"

"No, I think he's getting worse."

"Give me some room and I'll see what I can do." Renji nodded and stood by the door with Ukitake.

"Let's wait in the dining room, Renji."

"Okay." They sat on the futon and Ibiki rolled me onto my back.

"Mmmn..."

"You're awake, I see. This will just take a second."

"Ib...ki..." I gasped when I felt something probing my chest and began to cough. Ibiki used magic to heal my punctured lung and then healed me completely.

"W-what'd...you do?" I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down gently by the shoulders.

"You shouldn't move just yet. I healed your wounds and everything. Ukitake, Renji, carry Shuuhei to the futon." They got up and carried me.

"Take it...easy, Taichou." Ukitake held me in a rib-crushing hug and wouldn't let go. "Y-you're crushing...me..."

"Sorry, but I just can't help it." He leaned back and Renji went back to his room. "Where are Idate and Sheik?"

"They stayed behind to help rebuild the village. Shuuhei will be fine. All he needs is rest." He stood up and followed Ibiki outside. I had long fallen asleep and tried to recover.

I slept until noon 2 days later and Ukitake didn't sleep until I woke up. "Sleep, Taichou. You look like you haven't slept in days. I'll be fine." I stood up and he layed down.

"How are you feeling, Shuuhei?"

"I'm great. Thanks to Ibiki, I feel great." I smiled and sat next to Ukitake as he slept, stroking his hair. Darien and Satoshi stood beside each other while Renji talked to Darien.

"I can make lunch for you if you're hungry."

"Sounds great. I'm starving!" Darien chuckled and began to cook. I stood up and walked over to Ibiki. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, you're awake. Are you doing any better?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. I feel a lot better."

"As well you should." He chuckled and we walked outside. I sat on a branch in the tree above them as they sat on the ground and stared at the horizon.

"Renji, you seem depressed."

"It's nothing, Shuuhei." I left it at that and remained silent. They forgot I was there and began talking. "Ibiki..."

"Hm?"

"D-do you...Are you with someone?"

"No, why?"

"I...I was wondering...if you w-would go...out with me?" Renji stuttered as a blush creeped up his face.

"Renji...I..." Ibiki didn't finish his sentence, instead he kissed Renji.

"Way to go, Renji." I laughed softly and they both looked up. Their faces turned a light pink and Renji tried to say something. "It's okay. I'm not going to critisize you."

"Thanks. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Why would I tell if you don't want anyone to know? Of course I won't!" He sighed in relief and I jumped down. "I'll leave you two alone, then." I walked inside and stopped at the door. Darien and Satoshi were in a deep kiss and sitting in the same chair with Satoshi on Darien's lap.

"Mmm. Darien, we should stop before someone comes in."

"Don't mind me, guys." They jumped and Satoshi fell off Darien's lap.

"Whoa! Ow...How long have you been stainding there?"

"Not very long. You okay?" I couldn't stop a chuckle from getting out as I helped Satoshi up.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Food's on the table."

"Thanks. Ukitake still asleep?"

"Yeah, he is."

"You can go to one of the rooms if you want privacy and finish what you started before I interrupted." I ate my food. "Or you can go in the woods."

"Where do you want to go, Darien?"

"No one will disturb us in the woods. Let's go!"

"You're so impatient!"

"Don't be afraid to do it in the rooms!" I shouted after them as they headed for the deepest part of the woods.

"Shuuhei, where are you?" I sat next to Ukitake as he continued to sleep and I gently touched his cheek, but he didn't wake.

"I'm right here."

"Where? I'm surrounded by darkness and can't see anything."

"Open your eyes and you can see me." He opened his eyes and I smiled. He put his hand behind my head and pulled me down, crushing our lips together. I felt his tears run down his cheeks and touch my own. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, he just continued to kiss me. Renji and Ibiki walked in, laughing and talking, and stopped when they saw us. "I wonder why Ukitake's crying?"

"I don't know, but it must have been bad."

"Tell me what's wrong, Taichou. You're starting to scare me!" He sat up and hugged me.

He whispered in my ear. "It was only a dream." He laughed softly and I tried to look at him. When I did, it scared me. Ukitake looked like he was losing his mind.

"Snap out of it, Taichou! You're really scaring me." When he didn't stop laughing, I smacked him, tears falling down my cheeks and Ukitake looked shocked. He slowly put his hand where I smacked him and he looked at me.

"S-Shuuhei? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry..." I stood up and ran through the forest.

"Shuuhei, wait!" I ignored his pleas and kept running. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get away. When I stopped, I didn't know where I was, so I stayed in a cave and it was the only shelter I could find. It was nightfall when I walked back outside.

I gathered sticks to start a fire and layed down to rest. It started to rain outside as I tried to sleep, but the thunder and thoughts of Ukitake kept coming back, not letting me sleep. "Taichou..." I cried as it continued to rain. "Taichou... I'm sorry..."

"Shuuhei! Please come back, Shuuhei."

"Come out, Shuuhei!" I could hear faint voices over the rain and I hid further into the cave. The voices disappeared and I waited until morning to leave the cave.

I made a fire and tried to get warm as the birds chirped. It was about noon and I walked outside the cave to look for berries to eat. "I'm slowly losing my mind."

"This isn't funny anymore, Shuuhei!" I hid in the bushes as Darien walked by and Satoshi soon followed. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Calm down, Darien." They stopped and Darien looked down.

"Why did you run away, Shuuhei? We used to tell each other everything. Let's look elsewhere, Satoshi."

"Okay." They walked away and I ran back to the cave. I stopped when I saw Ukitake and ran back through the woods.

"Did you find him?"

"Sorry, Ukitake, but we can't find him anywhere."

"He can't be too far because there are embers in the fire still yet." They went back to the cottage and I sighed. The next day, I tried to find my way back to the cottage and managed to get myself even more lost.

"Taichou...I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" I kept walking until I fell off a small cliff and injured my ankle. "Please...save me, Taichou." I screamed Ukitake's name until my throat was sore.

"Hey, he's over here!" I saw Ukitake's head peek over the cliff then Darien's head and I passed out. "Hold my legs!"

"Darien held Ukitake's legs and he lowered himself to grab my arms. Darien pulled him back up when he had a hold of me and waited for me to wake up. "Mmmn...Ah!"

I woke up to pain from my ankle and sat up. "Are you okay, Shuuhei?"

"T-Taichou?" I stood up, only to kneel because of my ankle and Ukitake removed my shoe.

"Hold still."

"D-don't...aagh!" He moved my ankle and put my shoe on after I screamed out.

"Sorry. Darien, help me get Shuuehi back to the cottage." Darien put one of my arms around his shoulders and Ukitake put the other one around his shoulders. I stayed off my ankle and they continued to carry me.

They sat me down on the futon and Ibiki examined my ankle. "You need to stay off your ankle for a while. We'll leave you two alone, now."

"Thanks, Ibiki." They left and I refused to look at Ukitake until he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Why did you run away, Shuuhei?" I didn't answer him and looked away.

Tears fell from my eyes as I pushed him away and moved to the other end of the futon. "Why does it matter?" I mumbled softly.

"What? Talk to me, Shuuhei!" He grabbed me by the shirt collar and pulled me closer, our lips meeting. "I've had enough of this attitude." He stood up and dragged me to one of the rooms and threw me on the bed.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Why did you run away? I need to know! Was it because of me?"

"No, it wasn't. I smacked you! I didn't want to stay around and hurt you, so I ran."

"I missed you." He kissed me and I immediately deepened the kiss. I sighed and he pulled away.

"I've missed you, too."

"Then why did you hide from us?"

"I wasn't ready to face you, so I hid for two days and then I decided to come back. Only, I succeeded in getting lost even more. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you." He gently touched my cheek and layed beside me. He kissed me as I moved closer to him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was awakened by moaning and got out of bed. It was dawn and I hopped outside to sit in a tree. I watched the sunrise and stared at the horizon. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was watching the sunrise." I jumped down and landed on my injured ankle.

"You really shouldn't be be climbing trees with that ankle of yours." Ukitake helped me inside and put some ice on my ankle when I propped it up.

"You don't have to take care of me like this, Taichou." He glared at me and I remained silent.

"Don't be stupid!" He sat beside me and kissed me passionately. "I'm sorry I was forceful yesterday."

"Don't be. You had every right to be." I kissed him again and pulled him on top of me as I fought to take his shirt off.

"Ahem." We looked up and saw Renji standing there with Ibiki. "Sorry to interrupt, but breakfast is ready."

"Okay. Um...Taichou, you can get up now. Taichou?" I looked down and Ukitake didn't move.

"Let him sleep, Shuuhei." I layed him on the other end of the futon and Renji handed me a plate.

"Thanks. Where are Darien and Satoshi?"

"They are in the woods." I ate my food and Renji took the plate to the kitchen.

"How's your ankle?"

"Still hurting because, like an idiot, I jumped out of a tree and landed on it."

"Let me see it." I showed him my ankle and grunted in pain when I moved it. "It seems fine and you should be able to walk on it by tomorrow if you don't jump out of anymore trees."

"So, I just keep ice on it?"

"Yeah. Hey, Renji? Could you bring me a bag of ice?"

"Coming!" He handed Ibiki the bag. He put it on my ankle and stood.

"That's not too cold, is it?"

"No, it's fine." Renji kissed Ibiki and I smiled.

"Not now, Renji." Renji pouted and walked outside.

"I'm fine, Ibiki. Go be with Renji. He's the one who needs you." He nodded and left.

"Hey, Shuuhei."

"Hey, Darien. Was that you and Satoshi moaning this morning?"

"You heard? Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay." I smiled and Ukitake moved, startling me. "Dang, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that." He smiled and sat beside me. "Is Satoshi still asleep?"

"Yeah, he's wore out. He's gonna be sore for a while." He smiled and grabbed two plates before going back to the room.

"You know, you fell asleep on me."

"I did? Sorry, didn't mean to." He stood up and got some breakfast.

"Get off of me!" Ukitake dropped the food and ran outside. I hopped to the door and watched in horror as 3 men dragged Renji away.

"Shuuhei, help Ibiki! I'll save Renji." I hopped to Ibiki while Ukitake tried to save Renji. He succeeded and they ran to Ibiki.

"He'll be fine, Renji. He's just unconscious. Take him inside and let Taichou look at your wounds." He nodded and picked Ibiki up. Ukitake helped me inside and I sat in the chair after Renji put Ibiki on the futon.

"Let me see your wounds, Renji." They walked into the bedroom and I watched as Ibiki slept.

"Mmmn...Renji?"

"It's okay, Ibiki. Renji's safe and with Ukitake."

"Is he awake, Shuuhei?"

"Yeah, here, sit here." I stood up and let Renji sit down in the chair.

"Thanks." I hopped to Ukitake and leaned on him.

"Did he have any wounds?"

"No, did Ibiki?"

"I didn't look." I sat on the floor and Ukitake walked over to Ibiki.

"Ibiki, I need to see if you have any wounds." Ibiki nodded and sat up slowly. Ukitake took his shirt off and looked for any wounds. "Tell me if it hurts."

He touched different places and Ibiki grunted when his hand passed over his neck. Ibiki vomited and Renji rubbed his back. "I am sorry. I'll clean it up."

"No, Ibiki. You're in too much pain to do anything. I'll get it. You lay down." Renji cleaned up the vomit and Ibiki layed down while Ukitake examined the back of his neck.

"How is he, Taichou?"

"He'll be fine. All he needs is rest." Ukitake helped me up and near-carried me to the bedroom.

"I was wrong to run away from you. So, I'm going to give you all of my heart, my body, and my soul." I kissed him and took his shirt off. My leg rubbed against his hard member and Ukitake took my clothes off. He took his pants off and entered. As he thrusted into me, my ankle hurt, but I ignored it and focused on the pleasure.

"Is your ankle bothering you?"

"A little, but don't stop."

"All right." He sped up and grabbed my member, intensifying the pleasure. He layed beside me after he pulled out and sleep overtook us. In the morning, I was able to walk on my ankle and walked to the dining room.

"How's Ibiki, Renji?"

"I'm fine, Shuuhei. So, you're able to walk on your ankle now?"

"Yeah, now I can walk." I smiled and walked to Darien's room. When I opened the door, I saw Darien on top of Satoshi as they made love and I shut the door, my face turning blood red as I walked back to the dining room.

"You're face is blood red, are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine." Ibiki put his hand on my forehead and pulled back. Renji sat beside me on the futon and Ibiki sat beside him. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay. We'll tell Ukitake that you went for a walk."

"Thanks. I'll be back in an hour." I left and walked through the forest. As I was walking, I felt like someone was watching me the whole time and I sat down for a while. My back was turned as someone grabbed me from behind. "Whoa!"

"Shh!" He covered my mouth with his hand and somehow he tied my hands with one hand. He tied my feet and threw me over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" He threw me to the ground before he blindfolded me and covered my mouth with a bandana.

"Be quiet or this trip will be very painful." I was silent as he carried me through the forest and he stopped at nightfall near a waterfall. He uncovered my mouth and I moved away from him as he built a fire.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"You remind me of my brother, that's all. He passed away 5 years ago." He was silent and moved towards me after the fire started.

"Please, don't hurt me." He smiled and sat next to me, putting his arm around me.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He chuckled slightly and kept me close.

"Then why did you bring me all the way out here?" I wasn't angry, just curious and I felt myself relax.

"I don't know." He sighed and rubbed my back. "I miss my brother."

"What's your brother's name?"

"His name was John." I fell asleep against his chest and he smiled. He layed me on the ground next to the fire and covered me with his jacket.

"Why must I be tied up?"

"Hm...Well, I know you won't run away, so..." He untied my hands and feet and took off the blindfold. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks." I smiled and he was shocked, but smiled in return. We walked side-by-side and I stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I started walking again and kneeled.

"Now, I know something's wrong. What's bothering you?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" I walked despite the pain and he kept a close eye on me. Nightfall, we rested and I layed by myself, freezing. He sat against the tree and watched me.

"My name is Jaco." I pretended to be asleep and he shrugged. Some time during the night, I had begun to cry.

"Taichou..." We continued in the morning and stopped about noon.

"Wait here, I'll find us something to eat." I nodded and sat on a rock as he left. He came back with an armful of berries and layed them in the grass. "Here, you need to eat."

"Fine." He stared at me as I ate and then he began to eat. He suddenly stood up and approached me, jerking me up by the shirt. Our lips met and he forced me back down as he stripped me. "Please, forgive me, John." He took his pants off and entered me.

"Please, stop...It hurts." He thrusted long and hard until he came. "Taichou..." He stood and pulled up his pants. Tears fell and my body shook as he washed his hands in the river.

Jaco left me alone as I slept and I heard voices. "Shuuhei!" Jaco had tied my hands and feet again, but I was still naked.

"I'm over here! Please come find and rescue me." I heard someone apporach me. Afraid it was Jaco, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. "Shuuhei, it's me." He untied my hands and feet.

"Taichou? How did you find me?" I wrapped my arms around him as he picked me up after he put his coat around me. Jaco had gotten rid of my clothes and Ukitake carried me back to the cottage.

"Where do you think you're going with John?"

"I'm taking him home. He isn't who you think he is." Ukitake held me protectively and I winced from the pain in my lower backside.

"Taichou is right, Jaco. I'm not your brother. Remember? Your brother passed away 5 years ago."

"Shut up!" He charged at us with his zanpakuto and Renji stopped him from reaching us.

"Stay away from Shuuhei!" Renji killed Jaco and we left, heading bak to the cottage.

"T-Taichou..." He looked down at me as I fell asleep.

"Shuuhei?" He layed me down on the grass and splashed some cool water on my face. When I opened my eyes, he looked at with concern. "What did he do to you?"

"He...He raped me..." I looked away disgusted and Ukitake placed me in the shallow part of the river.

"Renji, go back and tell everyone we found Shuuhei and bring him some clothes." Renji nodded and left.

"I feel dirty, Taichou. He was nice and I started to trust him. I'm sorry..." I leaned against him when he sat behind me and washed my body, the water cooling me down.

"It's okay, Shuuhei." He rubbed my arms and then he layed me on the grass. He used his jacket to dry me off and wrapped it around me to keep me warm, holding me close.

I kissed him as tears fell and he gently pushed me back to look at me. He looked sad and held me in a tight embrace. "Taichou..."

"We can't do that right now. You need to recover now." He kept me close, even when Renji returned, and cried softly. Renji let us be and sat under the tree. "Let's get you dressed now."

"Here you go, Ukitake." Ukitake wiped his tears and took the clothes from Renji. After I was dressed, I slept in Ukitake's arms as he carried me back to the cottage and layed me in my bed.

"I'm glad he's back and safe." Darien stood by the bed and Ukitake sat on the edge while the others surrounded him. "Go ahead and sleep, Ukitake. We'll take care of everything else."

"Let's go, guys." They quietly left as Ukitake layed beside me and shut the door.

"This makes the second time he was raped." Throughout the night, I tossed and turned until Ukitake put his arms around me. He placed a light kiss on my forehead and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

In the morning, I was too sick and too weak to move. I just stared at the wall behind Ukitake and tried to wake him. "T-Taichou..."

"What's wrong, Shuuhei?" He propped himself on his elbow and looked at me concerned. "What is it?"

"I...I think Jaco did something to me..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm too sick and too weak to move."

"Okay. I'll have Ibiki see what's wrong after he eats." Ukitake stood up and left to get Ibiki. "Yeah, he's not doing so well."

"Let me see him." Ibiki sat on the edge of the bed and rolled me onto my back. He turned my head to the side in case I had to vomit.

"Just relax, Shuuhei." I had no other choice but to relax and be still as Ibiki examined me.

"He's been poisoned."

"Can you get rid of it?"

"No, in his weakened state, the medicine would kill him." I closed my eyes and Ibiki sighed.

"Is there another way?" Ibiki thought for a moment and picked me up. "Where are you going?"

"Matsumoto might be able to get rid of the poison."

"I'm coming with you." Ukitake followed Ibiki to Matsumoto and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ukitake opened the door and Ibiki layed me on the futon. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been poisoned. The medicine I have will kill him because of his weakened state. Do you have any medicine that will help him?"

"Yes, it's right here. It'll take a couple days to clean the poison out of his body."

"Okay. I'll stay here and help you take care of Shuuhei while you go back to Renji."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go be with Renji. He needs you and Shuuhei needs me."

"Come and get me if you need me, okay?"

"All right." Ibiki left and I vomited nonstop. Ukitake held my head and Matstumoto put a bag near my mouth. "Is he supposed to be vomiting like that?"

"It's one way the body gets rid of the poison and if it continues, it may kill him." She put medicine in my mouth and forced me to swallow it. I coughed a little and Ukitake wiped my mouth after cleaning the vomit.

"T-Taichou..."

"Sleep, Shuuhei." He gently stroked my cheek as I slept and Matsumoto put some water by the futon before she put some medicine in my mouth.

"Try to swallow it, Shuuhei." I swallowed it with some difficulty and she held the water to my lips. "There you go."

"Is this all we can do?"

"Yes. All we can do is wait and make him comfortable." She put a cold rag on my forehead and Ukitake wiped the sweat off my cheeks.

When morning came, I felt a little better and my head was on Ukitake's lap. "Morning, Shuuhei." I smiled weakly and tried to sit up, but I was still too weak.

"Shuuhei, can you remember the last thing you ate?"

"B-berr...berries..."

"Are these the berries?" I nodded weakly and she ran to her cupboard of medicine.

"What's wrong, Matsumoto?"

"The poison is worse than I thought." She rummaged through the cupboard and pulled out a vile. She walked back to me and filled a needle with the medicine, sticking it in my arm.

I grunted in pain and looked away. Ukitake stroked my hair and she pulled the needle out. Within a minute, I was asleep again and Matsumoto threw the needle away. "He's sound asleep."

"He'll be out of it for a couple of days so you should get some rest, too." He nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately. Matsumoto smiled and wiped the blood off my arm before going to the kitchen.

The next couple days I slept and I felt like I getting some strength back. Ukitake was still in the same spot, unwilling to move, and getting cramps. I woke up slowly and saw that Ukitake was asleep. "Taichou..."

I smiled and had a coughing fit, startling Ukitake. "Shuuhei, are you alright?" I rolled onto my side and continued to cough. Soon, I stopped and layed back down.

"I'm...okay..."

"Here..." Matsumoto put some medicine in my mouth and held water to my lips to help me swallow it.

"What is that?"

"That nasty, huh?" I nodded and sat up so Ukitake could move. He stretched and yawned.

"Better, Taichou?"

"No, not really." I smiled and kissed him when Matsumoto left to put the medicine away. "_**Now**_, I'm better."

"Shuuhei, I'd like for you to stay an extra day in case the poison isn't completely gone."

"That's fine with me." Ukitake stood up and walked around to get rid of the cramps. I remained on the futon and Matsumoto gave me a little food. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I ate a little bit of food and Ukitake handed me some water. Little by little, my strength returned and Ukitake sat beside me. The next day, I was walking around the room and I was talking to Matsumoto when the guys walked in.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"A lot better thanks to Matsumoto."

"Where's Ukitake?"

"Right here." He snuck up behind me and put his arms around me as he nipped my ear.

"Taichou, not now." He released me and sat on the futon. I sat beside him and drank the rest of the water that was left. "Did you guys miss me?"

"No, it was quiet without you and we thought we'd celebrate." Satoshi said sarcastically and I glared at him. "All right, all right, all jokes aside, we missed you."

"Yeah, it's deadsville without you." Renji joked, sitting on the futon beside me and Matsumoto handed me some medicine.

"After you take this, you can go home." I swallowed it and leaned against Ukitake, feeling very sleepy.

Within a second, I was fast asleep and Ukitake picked me up. "Let's go, guys. Thanks for your help, Matsumoto."

"Any time, Ukitake." Ukitake layed me in my bed when we reached the cottage and left the room. I slept peacefully as they continued what they were doing and I felt someone lift me up.

"P-put me down..."

"Ssh...It's alright. I'm taking you to a different room." The voice was familiar, but I was too tired to open my eyes, and I could do nothing but relax as he carried me.

"Shuuhei...Put him down!"

"Sorry, pal. I can't do that. Your lover is coming with me." The man carried me out the window and Ukitake attempted to follow, but lost sight of us in the thick forest.

When I woke up, I was laying on rocks near a stream and the man was crouched near it. "W-where am I?" The man now stood over me. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't really matter who I am." He touched my cheek and I flinched, expecting to get hit. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I've heard that before! Everytime I got hurt." He was taken aback by the comment and withdrew his hand. I sat up and glared at him. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you take me from my friends?"

"No reason." He handed me something and I just stared at it. "Keep it with you."

"What is it?"

"It will keep you safe."

"Thanks, but why give it to me?"

"I don't know. I don't need it anymore."

"You won't rape me or anything, will you?"

"What?" He was shocked by the question and I couldn't help but laugh at him as his face turned a slight pink. "I won't rape you." He smiled and I walked to the stream.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He put a hand on my shoulder and I tensed. He withdrew his hand and I walked away. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. It's not something I talk about openly." I sighed and he cooked fish over the fire he'd caught.

"Here. Don't worry, it's not poisoned." He saw the look on my face when I looked at him oddly.

"Thanks." I watched him eat his fish and then ate mine slowly. As I ate, tears fell and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Taichou..." He moved to sit next to me and put my fish down.

"What is it?" I didn't answer him and continued to look at the ground. "I'd forget about your friends if I were you."

"Why?" I snapped my head up and he just stared at me.

"They're probably dead by now."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." There was an explosion and I stared at him, shocked.

"No, they can't be dead!" He held me in a tight embrace and I punched his chest, struggling to get free. "Taichou..." I stopped struggling and cried into his chest.

We stayed by the river for a week and I refused to talk. "You can stay mad at me all you want, I don't care."

"Who said I was mad at you?" I turned away from him and stared at the forest. "You can't be dead, Taichou. Hm?" I saw a figure move through the forest.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." It was nightfall and he was asleep, but I stayed awake. I felt arms wrap around me and I felt the fear strike me as I tensed.

"It's me, Shuuhei."

"I thought you were dead." We left and walked through the forest.

"What made you think that?"

"Well, he said that you guys were probably dead and then there was an explosion." Renji and I walked until we found a campsite where the others were and Ibiki was taking care of the wounded.

"Shuuhei!"

"Taichou!" I ran to Ukitake's arms and we fell to the ground.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I kissed him passionately and relished the missed scent as he held me close.

"I thought everyone was dead." He looked at me and I shook my head, smiling. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore." Darien and Satoshi were the only ones injured by the explosion and I remained in Ukitake's arms.

"How are they, Ibiki?"

"They're fine. All they need is rest."

"That's good." We all sat around the campfire and I received hugs from both of them. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys, too." I leaned against Ukitake and closed my eyes momentarily. "Crap. I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"If that guy finds me missing then he's sure to kill you."

"We'll be here if he tries anything." I nodded and, kissing Ukitake once more, I left.

He was still asleep when I sat down where I was previously and didn't move until morning. "Where did you run off to?"

"Nowhere."

"Don't give me that!"

"Fine! I went back to the cottage to see if my friends were dead."

"Sorry, you you don't have to yell!" He left me alone after that and we didn't talk all day. It was about noon when he finally spoke up. "I love you." I looked at him surprised and he walked closer to me.

"What?" He put his hand on my cheek and forced me to stand. He kissed me and I saw Ukitake about to charge, but I motioned for him to stop. Then I felt something pierce my chest.

"You don't think I know you're friends aren't following us, do you?"

"W-why...w-why a-are...you d-doing this...?" He stepped back and left the knife in my chest. It was just below the heart.

When I looked up, he had a sword through his chest and Ukitake caught me when I collapsed. "Shuuhei! Please, hang on."

"I-I'm s-sorry...T-Taichou..." When he tried to pull the knife out, I put my hand on his wrist and shook my head. "D-don't...b-bother..."

"I won't let you die. You can't leave me!" He pulled the knife out and covered my wound with his jacket. As I closed my eyes, I could hear Ibiki running towards us.

"Ukitake!"

"Ibiki, Shuuhei's dieing! I...I don't know what to do." I felt his tears fall on my face and I opened my eyes as I cupped his cheek, motioning for him to lean down. When he did, I kissed him for the longest time and then I stopped.

"He's gone, Ukitake."

"No, he can't be! There has to be a way to save him."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for him now." Without warning, as Ukitake closed my eyes, he fell against me. "Ukitake?"

Ukitake had been stabbed and Ibiki layed him beside me and Ukitake smiled. "I-it's okay, Ibiki. I have no regrets. I'm going to be with Shuuhei."

"Okay, I understand. Go be with Shuuhei." Ibiki smiled and Ukitake died as he closed his eyes.

"Shuuhei!"

"Taichou?" He ran to me and we held each other. We were able to be together and watch over the guys. They returned home after they cremated us. Ibiki moved in with Renji and Satoshi moved in with Darien after acquiring my house.


End file.
